


Glowing eyes

by 0809m



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Stiles, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Darach - Freeform, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Evil Peter Hale, F/M, Gen, Insecure Stiles, Jealous Stiles, Loss of Trust, M/M, Multi, Non-Evil Jennifer Blake, OOC Stiles at the beggining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post s02e04, Scott is a Bad Friend, Scott is a Good Friend, Season 2 AU, Season 3A-AU, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinki & Isaac Lahey friendship, Stiles' centric, The Alpha Pack, True Alpha Stiles, Trust Issues, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, brief Derek/Jennifer, but not to slow, like seriously he is going to be on a power trip, my first Sterek, psycho Allison (until ch9)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0809m/pseuds/0809m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you accept it, the bite will take. Someone so loyal like you, with so much will, you're born to be like this Stiles." Derek says.</p><p>Stiles stays in silence a big amount of time. He really wants this, as much as he would like to think, he can't protect himself and he can't count with Scott, not anymore. He wants this.</p><p>"Do it." He says, no trace of doubt in his voice.</p><p>AU after "Abomination" Sterek, werewolf Stiles, jerk Stiles (only at first)</p><p>Beta-ed by the awesome emrys90</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not a sidekick anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Emrys90 who beta-ed this.
> 
> Hello everyone this is my first Sterek story, please let me know what you guys think, i plan to finish this, chapter two may take a while but i'll keep going, anyway thanks for reading, don't forget to comment.

Glowing eyes

 

Chapter 01: Not a sidekick anymore

 

To say that Stiles was angry was a understatement. Stiles was fucking furious. Scott hung up on him when he was holding a man three times bigger than him in the water. Scott ignored him because he was having dinner with his precious little girlfriend and her psycho family.

 

 To put icing on the cake, he had to walk home because his stupid moron best friend can't at least give him a freaking ride.

 

"Son of a bitch." He mutters walking down the sidewalk; his house is not really close to school. How can Scott leave him alone in the middle of the night knowing all the crap that is currently happening?

 

He kept cursing under his breath while walking soaking wet. Yes he is also completely soaked. He was so busy hating his best friend that he didn't notice the black Camaro pulling right next to him, the sound of a horn make him stop dead in his tracks.

 

"Get in." Derek orders opening the passenger side. Stiles thinks of running away for a brief of second, but he shrug it off and does what the alpha says. To be fair he is wet and freezing.

 

"What's up sourwolf? The boy says climbing onto the car closing the door behind him “I'm soaked it would ruin your expensive seats."

 

The older man just glares at him like usual, but says nothing and start driving. Typical Derek.

 

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Stiles start rambling.

 

"So the silence treatment, no treats, no slamming, just you glaring at me. Nothing really new since all you so is brood and glare, but I like to chat a little. I can't do silence, besides it will be nice to at least get some word like ‘Thank you Stiles for hold me in the freezing water for two hours' but no you just stay quiet…"

 

"Stiles shut up!" Derek snaps annoyed for the teen ramble.

 

"Okay, shutting up now" Stiles falling again in an awkward silence. The boy closed his eyes for a moment.

 

"Get out." Derek's voice makes him open his honey brown eyes. Stiles does, without even looking he steps out of the vehicle.

 

"This is not my house." He says once he takes a look at the place. Before he gets a chance to ask. Derek grabs him by his arms and drags him down in the creepy place. They went down a fight of stairs. Stiles looks up to see that they were in a creepy old train station.

 

"What am I doing here?" He asks, but he gets only silence as response so he continues. "Are you kidnapping me because I am the sheriff's son, he is going to look for me and you are a suspect of murder. Oh god are you going to kill me? I just saved your life!"

 

"Stiles shut up and please let me talk." Derek says flashing his red eyes making the teen jump on his feet.

 

"O-kay." He says unsure closing his mouth. He is pretty sure that Derek can hear his fast beating heart.

 

"First, thank you for saving me." Derek says sounding a little forced.

 

"Oh my god, to bad that my phone broke down because I would have loved to record this memorable moment!"

 

"Stiles!" The alpha warns.

 

"Okay, sorry, but you didn't drag me here to says thanks." Stiles says.

 

"No, I also brought you here to offer you something." Derek starts "Don't talk and let me finish, I want to offer you the bite and after tonight I think you will be a great addition to my pack."

 

"I already reject that offer once, what makes you think that I'll say yes to you?" The boy replies kind of shocked of the offer.

 

"Who offered you?" Derek asks sounding angry and… could it be jealous?

 

"Peter the night he made me help him track you." The boy replies quietly.

 

"Why did you deny it?"

 

"I didn't want to be like him. It doesn't matter. What makes you think I will accept it from you?" Stiles spats.

 

"I am not like Peter. Plus all the people I've turned gave their consent."

 

"Yeah, you bit teenagers." Stiles argues.

 

"I help them! Isaac was living in constant fear, Erica could have died because of the gravity of her seizures, and Boyd wanted something to be part of. Don't try to deny that you're against it. I heard you told Scott that he should leave it alone." The alpha argues practically reading the teen's toughs.

 

Stiles had to admit that Derek has some valid points. He took a second to imagine himself with all the strength, the speed, he could fight besides Scott. Not be the stupid sidekick, he mentally slaps himself. What Scott would think about him even considering taking the bite? He can't betray his best friend.

 

"What about Scott?" he wonders out loud.

 

"Is he your owner?" A voice says from behind. Stiles turns around to see the currently fugitive, Isaac Lahey.

 

"No, but he would hate me, I can't do that to him." He replies.

 

"What? Betrayed him?" Derek asks, the boy slowly nods.

 

"I don't know why you are so loyal to that moron. He is always ditching you for his hunter girlfriend who tried to kill him." Isaac says.

 

"But he's my best friend." Stiles tries to argue brushing a hand trough his buzzed hair.

 

"You mean your best friend the one that ignored you while you were in danger of dying when you were in that pool." Derek spats sarcastically. Stiles can't even believe how much he agrees with the man.

 

"What if the bite doesn't take? I'll die." Stiles says with out thinking.

 

"If you accept it, the bite will take. Someone so loyal like you, with so much will, you're born to be like this Stiles." Derek says.

 

Stiles stays in silence a big amount of time. He really wants this, as much as he would like to think, he can't protect himself and he can't count with Scott, not anymore. He wants this.

 

"Do it." He says, no trace of doubt in his voice.

 

Derek smirk, his eyes red, his big fangs already extended. The alpha lifts Stiles' still soaked sleeve and gently grabs his left arm biting on the boy's wrist.

 

Stiles lets out a pained scream. It hurts a lot, it was agonizing. He connected his gaze with Derek's before passing gout.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Stiles woke up abruptly from the sound his alarm. It was destroying his ears. He turns it off with his hand not noticing that he shattered the artifact.

 

He sits up groaning. The memories from the previous night coming to him mind in a flash. His eyes widen. He still is in his sport suit. He takes a look at his wrist, and there's no bite.

 

"How the hell did I get here? Was it just a dream?" He said to himself.

 

Just on cue the door bell goes off. It sounds as if it's ringing right besides him. He covers his ears with his hands until the sound stops.

 

He gets up and is stunned with all the smells and the thing he now can see.

 

When he gets to the door he can hear two heart beats coming from the other side.

 

"Hey there." Erica greets once he opens the door.

 

"Looks like it worked." Isaac says standing next to her.

 

"So it wasn't a dream." He mumbles.

 

"Nope." The she wolf said.

 

"What are you guys doing here? This is the sheriff house you know and you are wanted person." He said pointing at the tallest teen.

 

"Derek made Jackson change his statement, so now I'm no longer a fugitive." The curly haired teen replies entering the house.

 

"Shower and put this on, you are giving us a ride to school." Erica says throwing him a bag. Stiles easily catches it.

 

"Okay." He replies ignoring how weird everything seems to be.

 

After taking a shower he scans the bag to find some tight black jeans, a button down shirt, a leather jacket and a cell phone the same brand that the one he let fall on the bottom of the pool.

 

He put the clothes and he couldn't even believe how good he looked. He could smell Derek in them. He didn't know why, but that scent took all the worries he was thinking about, worries like Scott.

 

"I got to admit, you look good." Erica's voice says from the doorway. He smirks at her in reply.

 

He also just notice how concentrate he is. The bite must have taken his ADHD. He really doesn't regret it.

 

"Let's go." He says with a boost of confident. Taking her arm in his.  It's finally time to be a new Stiles.

 

"I don't have my car right now." He said once they were out of the house.

 

"No worries we got it covered." Isaac says pointing at the black Camaro parked a block away.

 

Stiles doesn't know why, but a feeling of calm and happiness filled his mind when he sees Derek standing beside the passenger door waiting for them.


	2. Born to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone thank you so much for all the loving comments, this chapter came up fast but a warning, next chapter might take a while, i want to finish my story "Overprotective brother" before continuing this one. But it won't take to long.
> 
> By the way thank you so much to my amazing beta Emrys90.
> 
> By the way, i want to said that i write this for fun not for win an award, so not that i don't enjoy constructive criticism but well...
> 
> Anyway sorry for the ramble,remember this is an slow build, so patience the Sterek will come. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment.

Glowing eyes

 

 

Chapter 02: Born to this.

 

Half of the students were looking at Stiles when they spot him getting out of passenger seat of the Black Camaro. He smirks and grabs Erica's arm when they enter the building, after that they take separate ways to each one of their lockers.

 

He passes Lydia in the hallway, she stops, literally stops to look at him with awe. His smirk gets even wider, who knew that a change of clothes would get him the attention of his dream girl.

 

"Hey Stiles." The redhead greets him flirtatiously while standing next to Stiles' locker.

 

"Hey." He greets back dumfounded, he couldn't believe that Lydia is actually talking to him. The strangest thing was that he really don't care, she had ignore him and even insulting him with harsh words before. So why does he have to be nice to her if she never treat him right?

 

"So, what's with the new found confidence?" She asks. He was about to reply with a sarcastic remark, but on cue, Erica and Isaac decides to make their entrance.

 

"Back off Martin, he doesn't need to talk to you." Erica says, a wolfish grin adorning her face.

 

"Do you speak for him now?" Lydia maliciously asks.

 

"Just go Lydia and pretend to be dumb, I am not interested." Stiles says, Lydia huffs annoyed but still smiles mumbling at "Whatever" before walking away.

 

"Don't waste your time with her." Isaac comments him putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

After the bell rang everyone made their way to their respective class. Stiles managed to avoid Scott like the plague, he spotted in the hallway between the second and third period. Scott tried to approach him, but Stiles just pretend that he didn't see him.

 

At lunch, he ate outside on the benches of the lacrosse field with Erica, Isaac and Boyd. They spent time getting to know each other, Boyd didn't speak much but still he wasn't so annoyed by Stiles ramble. Yes his constant rambling and sarcasm were still there, some thing didn't change with one bite. They discussed Derek's orders at length. They had to  prove that Lydia wasn't the kanima, Stiles tough that the idea was pure crap and voiced his opinion, the other just shrug it off.

 

"Stiles!" Scott's voice interrupts their chat.

 

"Hey, Scotty." Stiles greets nonchalantly.

 

"Why are you avoiding me, I sent you a thousand of texts and why are you with them?" The tanned teen asks frantically.

 

"Calm down Scott, you don't want to get all furry." Stiles replies sarcastically. Isaac and Erica snicker at that.

 

"Stiles, just answer me. I needed you today." Scott says.

 

"Well, I needed you yesterday and you hung up on me while I was floating in freezing water." Stiles spats, his heartbeat was getting higher at every second.

 

"I told you I was with Allison's family. Her grandfather asked me to go to dinner with them. What I was supposed to do? I was trying to get the bestiary." Scott defends himself.

 

"Well, oh poor little Scott he couldn't say no to his girlfriend's psychotics family." Stiles screams, his was breathing heavy.

 

"Stiles, you should calm down." Isaac says resting a hand on the smallest teen shoulder. Stiles was furious he yanks the other's wolf's hand away and shoves at Scott making stumble backwards.

 

"Stiles?" Scott asks confused, but his confusions was soon replaced with realization when he takes a look at his best friend. Stiles' eyes were glowing yellow and low growls were coming out of his mouth full of sharp teeth, his nails were replaced with long and sharp claws.

 

"Derek turned you?" Scott exclaims.

 

"It was my choice Scott." Stiles replies his features returning to normal, his breathing now was calm. Derek had been right he was born to be like this. He managed to find an anchor and still hadn't been twenty four hours since he was turned.

 

"Why would you do something like that? You know how difficult has been to me!" Scott shouts.

 

"Why not? Like this I'll be able to count on myself and not in my best friend who is not so reliable anymore!" Stiles shouts back.

 

Scott was about to say something when the bell announcing that lunch time was over rang. Scott sends a last hurt and sad look to his best friend before walking off.

 

"That went well." Isaac comments, everyone looks at him like if he grow a second head. "What?"

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Derek's plans was pure and utterly crap, Lydia didn't pass the stupid test so Scott and Allison took her to the teen werewolf's house along with Jackson.

 

Derek sent Erica and Isaac to fight with Scott who he easily kicked their asses throwing them out of the door.

 

"Now I know why you don't want to join me Scott. You're not an omega; you're an alpha of your pack." Derek says at Scott who is standing on his house's porch with Allison behind him.

 

"You manipulate my best friend to joining you. Stiles he is only using you to get to me." Scott exclaims. Derek lets out an amused laugh. Stiles surprisingly remain silent.

 

"Scott you drove him away with your own actions. He just decided what is best for him." Was Derek sincere replied "He is a great addition to my pack, loyal and in perfect control. It's hasn't been a day since his transformation." He finish, Stiles couldn't help but blush at that. He hasn't heard Derek give compliments to the others.

 

"Yeah, how great is he gonna be with a wolfs bane bullet in his head?" Allison weakly comments, apparently she didn't want to be left out.

 

"What are you gonna tell that to you crazy family, or are you going to do it like you did when Kate told you to kill Scott?" Stiles spats, he could see how angry Scott was, at him.

 

"What Scott, are you angry that I offend your girlfriend. All I am saying is the truth she tried to kill you, and probably will do it again."

 

Scott lest out a roar, he was bout to attack Stiles, when they heard a glass being broken and the kanima was crawling his way out of the house and Lydia running out the front.

 

"Someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" She exclaims.

 

He and Derek shared a look, like if they were thinking the same thing.

 

"Jackson." Both whisper in unison, their gazes still connected.


	3. We're done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Emrys90 who edited this.

Glowing eyes

 

Chapter 03: We're done

 

Stiles and Scott watched on as Derek was fighting the Kanima. That was until Gerard and Chris appeared and the lizard ran away. They followed the beast to a warehouse and found themselves at a disco club named Jungle.

 

"He's going after Danny." Stiles states when they spot their classmate walking into the club.

 

"We have to stop him." Scott said.

 

"Right, we kill him." Stiles replied.

 

"Stiles, we can't kill him. He doesn't even know what he's doing!" Scott practically begged surprised at his best friend's words.

 

"I'll do what I have to do Scott. If you want to capture him, fine! But he has been killing innocent people. I'm not just a sarcastic fragile human anymore Scotty boy. I'll do what I have to do." Stiles said.

 

"Stiles, you're my best friend. I'm sorry if I didn't help you when you need it, but I need you on my side on this subject." Scott pleads.

 

Stiles thinks for a moment, he really wants to be mad at Scott. In fact he is pissed, but the idiot has been his friend for too long. That is the reason that he can't simply ignore him, even if he has been a shitty friend lately.

 

"Fine, let's do it your way." Stiles said.

 

Scott sends him a grateful smile. Stiles smiles back, he is still loyal to Derek no matter how much Scott hates the alpha. "My loyalty lies with Derek and the rest of his pack. If you make one minimal mistake that hurts My Pack, this friendship will be over."

 

Scott's face reflected the pain that the words done to him. Stiles knows he sees the gravity of the situation.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

They entered the club by breaking the back door.

 

"Dude, everyone here is a dude. I think we're in a gay club." Scott comments through the loud music.

 

"Nothing get pass those keen werewolf senses, uh Scott." Stiles sarcastically said while some drag queens were fascinated with him.

 

 

When they got to bar, they couldn't manage to get alcohol.

 

"Those guys over there send you this one." The Bartender said to Stiles while handing him a drink. Both teenagers turn around to see some guys waving at them. Scott lets out chuckle.

 

"Seems like gay guys do find you attractive." The Tanned wolf comments with a smile.

 

Stiles doesn't reply, but he smirks anyways. Who would have thought that some new clothes and a little more confidence would have him receiving drinks from attractive men? He was sipping his drink when he felt a breathtaking sensation; he turns around and spots a pair of red glowing eyes.

 

"Derek's here." Stiles whispers not really caring if Scott heard him.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

The Kanima managed to paralyze a lot of people in the club, Danny included. Derek disappeared from the place long before the police showed up.

 

Scott put a very naked Jackson in Stiles' Jeep. They were about to go when The Sheriff decided to make his appearance, stopping the boys from escaping.

 

"What are you doing here?" The Sheriff asks his son.

 

"Well Scott and I came to dance. We were just leaving." The teen babbles.

 

"This is gay club." The man says. Stiles curses, no wonder why his dad is the sheriff. He is too observant for his own good.

 

"Well, dad I think is time for me to tell you something." Stiles starts not really lying. He had always appreciated boys and girls the same way; he just has been obsessed with one girl.

 

"You're not gay Stiles." The Sheriff states looking his son from head to toes. Observing his sons new clothes.

 

"No I'm not gay dad. I'm Bisexual there's a huge difference you know. Gays just like boys, I happen to like guys and girls. You know Stiles loves the ladies and gentlemen the same way." Stiles babbles again.

 

"You're serious." The man stops his son ramble in disbelief.

 

Stiles winces at that. His dad doesn't trust him, not that he blames him though. He has been a shitty son lately.

 

"Yes, yes I am, besides, Danny broke up with his boyfriend and we brought him here to cheer him up." Stiles said changing the subject and trying to hide the pain behind his fake smile.

 

"Okay, you're a good friend son and I love you." The man said. Stiles smiles a more real smile this time. His dad will always love him no matter what.

 

After that, he quickly climbs into his Jeep and drives away as fast as he can. They need to get away from the club immediately.

 

"Nice cover story." Scott says probably referring to his come out speech.

 

"You really need to get better in your werewolf senses. If you had listened to my heartbeat you would have known that I wasn't lying." Stiles says gripping hard the steering wheel.

 

"Wait you're Bi?" Scott asks.

 

"That's what I'm saying." Stiles replies. "Do you have any problem with that?"

 

"No I'm cool with it, but you don't have crush on me do you?" Scott questions half-jokingly.

 

"No! That will be like incest, gross!" Stiles exclaims making a gagging noise.

 

"What do we do with him?" Scott asks glancing at the back where Jackson is.

 

"I think I have an idea." Stiles said.

 

"Does involve breaking the law?" The tanned teen questions.

 

"Don't you know that by know is given." Stiles states.

 

"I was trying to be optimistic" The other replies.

 

"Well don't try, you suck at it."

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

They stole a police van and locked Jackson in there.

 

"Let me go!" The jock exclaims furiously at Stiles. He didn't believe anything of what the other boy just explained to him.

 

"Sorry buddy, I can't do that, you're dangerous." Stiles replies with a sigh. Jackson was an idiot, how could he believe how much of a douche bag the jock was? Didn't he wonder how he ended naked on a club alley?

 

"I'll put your asses in jail, that's if you're useless father manages to find me." Jackson spats with venom in his voice. Stiles gets furious at the mentions of The Sheriff. He doesn't hesitate to delivery a hard blow on Jackson head, knocking him unconscious.

 

"Jerk." He murmurs before climbing out of the vehicle to find Allison and Scott talking furiously about what to do.

 

"Okay, the moron is unconscious I have to go home for few hours, please keep a watch on him." He commands not caring about the death glares that Allison is sending to him.

 

"Okay, we'll take care of it." Scott says. For some estrange reason Stiles had a bad feeling.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Stiles drives furiously while trying to call Derek. The bastard can't even have the decency to answer his calls. He arrives at the crappy old train station in fifteen minutes; he must have broken a lot of speed laws.

 

"Derek!" He exclaim coming down the crappy stairs. He didn't manage to set one foot on the ground when he is slammed against a wall. Pair of red eyes is glaring at him and hot breath on his face.

 

"Nice to know that something never changes." Stiles comment.

 

"Why were you with Scott?" The Alpha roars.

 

"First, you may be my Alpha, but you don't scare me anymore. Second, I capture Jackson. He is in the woods locked up. Scott doesn't know that I came to you." Stiles replies.

 

"You're not lying." Derek whispers almost inaudibly. But the teen still manages to listen to him.

 

"No of course not you dumbass. You said it yourself, I am loyal. I would never betray you." Stiles said his face very close to the Alpha's.

 

"I know." Derek whispers, his face more close now.

 

Stiles almost whimper at the closeness, if he moves a little more he could kiss Derek. He unconsciously closes his eyes. He feels Derek lips almost on his when a male voice interrupts.

 

"So, what do we do?" Isaac asks stepping away from the shadows with Erica and Boyd behind him.

 

"You two go with Stiles and bring Jackson here." Derek orders pointing at Erica and Isaac, separating himself from the younger boy as if Stiles burned him. Stiles doesn't know if he felt hurt or awkward at the action. He was sure that Derek was going to kiss him.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

When Stiles and his pack mates arrived at the forest, they found the van empty with the backdoors broken.

 

"Son of a bitch." He groans.

 

He makes his way to Allison's car and find them semi nude cuddling on the backseat. He was so furious he only saw red. He punches the car window, shattering the glass, Allison and Scott wake up instantly.

 

"Stiles! What the hell is your problem?" Scott spats looking very angry while Allison tries to cover herself up.

 

"You're my problem. While you two were busy fucking, Jackson escaped!" Stiles screams, slamming Scott against the car.

 

"What?" Allison asks.

 

"You shut up. You couldn't keep your legs closed for a few hours could you?" Stiles spats maliciously.

.

"Stiles." Scott warns his eyes glowing yellow.

 

"You stupid moron, you had to go and think with your dick!" Stiles spats. At that Scott delivers a hard blow on Stiles' jaw.

 

Blood pours out of his mouth as he puts the bones back into place with an audible crack. He glances at his supposed best friend with hurt eyes. Erica and Isaac let out a snarl. Stiles turns around for a second to see that both are already shifted.

 

"Stiles, I'm sorry." Scott apologized.

 

"We're done Scott." Stiles says and turns to walk away. Scott had never punched him once. Not even when he tried to kill him multiple times.

 

"Stiles." Scott pleads.

 

"Oh and by the way, if my dad loses his job because of this, or something Jackson will say, I'm going to cut your dick off. We don't know if that grows back, but we will find out." Stiles said walking away ignoring his ex-best friend calling his name.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

"You okay?" Isaac asks putting a comforting hand on Stiles shoulder.

 

"I will be." Stiles replies managing a smile.

 

"What are we gonna do now?" Erica asks.

 

"Now, we're gonna to the police station and tell my dad the truth." Stiles states not leaving room for an argument.

 

"We'll help you." Isaac confirms.

 

Erica nods voicing her support, "We're pack." The tall teen adds.

 

"Yeah, we're pack." Stiles repeats his mind wondering to Derek and their almost kiss.


	4. You are part of my pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone here's chapter 4, thank you so much for the lovely comments, sorry for the small delay but i was facing a huge writers block, anyway enjoy the chapter and don't forget to comment.  
> Thanks to the awesome emrys90 who edited this and encourage me to keep this story going.
> 
> IMPORTANT WARNING  
> In this fic, Stiles is going to be a little occ in the first chapters, the reason is because he is going on a power trip because of the bite. So he is going to be an asshole for a short while.  
> ANOTHER IMPORTANT WARNING  
> Stiles and Scott friendship will be temporarily broken, the reason because i decided to go with it is because i always tough that Scott was a crappy friend in season 2, so this is my way to get back at him, still no worries they're oing to reconcile, i love their bromance too much. The Scott and Isaac deep friendship will not happen in here, i will explore it the other way around, they still are going to be friends but Isaac is going to have a deep friendship with Stiles not Scott.  
> AND LAST WARNING  
> The Sterek will come but its slow build, so patience.
> 
> Anyway sorry for all the ramble but iwanted to leave some things clear. Enjoy the chapter.

Glowing eyes

 

Chapter 04: You are part of my pack

 

When Stiles, Erica and Isaac managed to arrive to the station they found Jackson with his parents, the jerk was playing victim. Scott arrived no longer after that, Mr. Whittemore put a restraining order against the two teens.

 

"And no Stiles." Melissa exclaims. Stiles is watching the whole thing as his father didn't said anything to him. He just gave him a pained a disappointed stare, Stiles winces a little at that. But he remembers that all of this was in fact Scott's fault.

 

"What are you gonna do now?" Isaac asks from beside him. He sighs, he really don't know what do to do next. He was planning on telling his father the truth, but Jackson screwed him. Now his dad has too much on his plate to add werewolves, murdering lizards and geriatric psychos on the list.

 

"Let's see what Derek says about this." Stiles replies. Thoughts of his alpha strangely made him feel calm.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

"You broke your friendship with Scott? Are you insane? We need him on our side!" Derek exclaims. All the betas flinch at the sound of his voice.

 

"What did you expect me to do?" Stiles exclaims back, abruptly standing up. He didn't care that he was technically defying his Alpha. Derek flashed his red eyes at him, but Stiles just glares at him. He doesn't regret his fight with Scott; he has never felt so hurt in his damn life. For that he disappointed his dad even more than he already had.

 

"I'll get information about the Kanima and I will help stop him or kill him. I don't care how, but I won't work with Scott." Stiles said furiously storming out of the place.

 

Derek was shocked, he knew Stiles was strong, but he never imagined that being a werewolf would give him enough courage to face his own Alpha the way he just did.

Still he doesn't regret biting him, he is a good addiction to his pack and he knows he can count with the boy.

 

He still is struggling with the constant desire he has of be with Stiles at every minute of day. The crazy desire of having him just by his side. He mentally smacked those thoughts away.

 

"Derek?" Erica asks after few minutes of silence stopping her Alpha's inner monologue.

 

"What exactly happened?" He question, but ended up sounding more as an order.

 

"Well, we arrived to the forest, the police van was wrecked, Jackson was gone and Scott and Allison were too busy cuddling to keep watch on him."  The blonde girl replies.

 

"With Stiles and Scott?" He asks again.

 

"Well, Stiles was furious, he broke Allison's car, then there was yelling and insults and then Scott punched Stiles, I think he broke his jaw. After that we went to the Sheriff's to tell him the truth, but Jackson beat us at it." Isaac replies this time.

 

Derek wants to scream and roar when he heard that Scott hurt Stiles. He tells himself that is only because the honey eyed boy is part of his pack and Scott is just a rebellious omega.

 

"Spy on them and help Stiles find out anything he needs. We are pack and we stick together got that." He orders and the Betas just nod.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Stiles was in his bedroom typing furiously in his laptop. He managed to find a lot of legends about the Kanima, but just a few were close to accurate. He turns around in his chair when he feels another presence in the room.

 

"Did you come here to slam me against my door or break my arm because I was a little bad Beta?" He asks sarcastically.

 

"I came to tell you that others will help you with Jackson at school. Since you have a restraining order and all that." Derek said taking a seat on the boy's bed.

 

"I thought that after today I wasn't going to be in the pack anymore." Stiles murmurs making his way toward the bed and taking a seat beside the older man.

 

"You are part of my pack, you were angry; I'll let it pass this time." Derek said. His lips curving into a small smile. Stiles being the observant person he is notice it. He couldn't stop his mouth from saying.

 

"Did you just smiled, Oh god this is awesome! You should totally do it more often; it looks good on your extremely handsome face!" Stiles babbles cursing himself at the end.

 

Derek stilled at that and the boy noticed. He really didn't want to make things awkward, so he just did what he does best, change the subject.

 

"I did a lot of research, there tons of sites that mention the Kanima. Most of them are in Spanish, others in English, some are accurate and others aren't." He babbles again. The Alpha lets out an exasperated sigh before exclaim.

 

"Get to the point."

 

"Yeah, well most of them are different, but all has one thing in common." Stiles says.

 

"What is it?" Derek asks.

 

"The Kanima is used as a revenge weapon. Said person is someone who has a piece missing of himself/herself, like their identity. Jackson is adopted; he doesn't know who his parents are or where he comes from. To him that means knowing who he is, but he doesn't and that's why he became the Kanima." The teen explains.

 

"So, we need to find his real parents to stop him?" Derek asked. He was genuinely surprised of the boy's intelligence, but very proud of him.

 

"Not really, no site said how to stop it, but it's a start. Oh and that is not the only thing that matches." Stiles respond, he takes a deep breath before continue "The Kanima is a weapon and every weapon…"

 

"Needs someone to control it." Derek finishes for him.

 

"Yeah." He whimpers a little shocked. It was like his and The Alpha's mind were synchronized.

 

Unconsciously his gaze meets Derek's and for a moment he thinks he saw something sparkles in the elder's eyes.

 

"I better get going; your dad just went to the bathroom." Derek said. Stiles was too distracted in those piercing green eyes to listen to his dad.

 

"Okay." He whispers. In flash Derek was gone as if the room was on fire or something.

 

The boy didn't know how to feel. He is clearly developing a crush on his Alpha, but he tried to keep those thoughts out of this mind. He decided to stop over thinking it and tried to get some sleep.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

The next day of school was not easy on Stiles. He overheard Scott and Allison talking in the library. He at least confirm his theory, someone was indeed controlling Jackson.

 

He tried to talk to Lydia about Jackson's real parents, but she just acted like a bitch.

 

"Lydia c'mon!" He exclaims when the redhead just keeps walking away from him.

 

"No luck." Erica asks, but just ended up sounding more as a statement. He shocks his head as response.

 

"If you want to know about Jackson's real parents they are miles away in Beacon Hill's cemetery." She said. "I can find out more, my dad was in charged of their insurance money."

 

"You really are like Wonder Woman." He said like a big idiot smiling all goofy like.

 

"I like Cat Woman better." She replied smiling back.

 

"Then I'll be your Batman." He said throwing an arm around her shoulders and walking away. It was nice to finally have others friends, he had never had anyone besides Scott. But the past days he had bonded a lot with the blonde girl and Isaac.

 

They were walking to their next class when Scott and Jackson came out flying of the boys locker room fighting. Yep Scott was definitely an idiot.

 

"Stop!" Stiles snaps trying to hold Scott back. Allison and Matt pop out of nowhere. They almost had everything under control until Harris decided to show up.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

All of them got detention. He sat with Erica while Scott was alone in other table and Allison was with Matt and lizard boy.

 

"So, you're telling me that Jackson is not only rich now, but he is going to become richer when he is eighteen?" Stiles ask incredulously.

 

"Yeah, something is really wrong with the universe." She said. Stiles can feel Scott starring at him the entire time. He tries to ignore it, he it's not ready to forgive him, at least not yet.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Scott runs a hand through his hair while he made his way back to the library, how can Allison's mother suspect anything they had been careful. Just one more thing to add to his list of screwed ups.

 

It's really painful for him to watch Stiles team up with Derek and it hurts even more to know that their long friendship is over because of him. He knew he had made the wrong decision and because of him, Stiles' dad can be fired. Stiles was right, he did think with his dick.

 

He only had to keep an eye on Jackson and avoid him to escape. But no, he had to intoxicate himself in his girlfriend and he had to punch his only friend. Something he had never done since they know each other and the worst of all was the hurt look in Stiles' eyes.

 

When he finally came back to the library Harris was leaving, but not before ordering them to organize the entire place.

 

"Why were you called?" Allison asked him.

 

"Your mom wanted to asked me if we are having sex." He replied. Her eyes widen in shock, she sure is thinking the same he thought just moments ago.

 

"Have you talked to Stiles?" She asks in a whisper. Not wanting to be heard, her expression hard, Scott knows that his best friend or former best friend is not his girlfriend's favorite person at the moment. She is right to be mad at him; he said some very hurtful things.

 

 

"No, he is avoiding me." He sadly replies.

 

Allison didn't get a chance to respond, a thud sound was heard like a body crashing to the floor. The tanned teen went to inspect immediately and found Stiles next to Matt's unconscious body; a cut was visible on the back of his neck. Just on cue the Kanima was jumping above the bookcases.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

"Erica!" Stiles exclaim amber eyes and sharp fangs showing. He hears her let out a roar

 

He stands up rushing to fight the creature and spots it sending Scott flying against a desk.

 

The creature writes a warning message on a board before jumping trough the window.

 

He ignores Scott hugging Allison and rushed to help Erica.

 

"Is she having a seizure?" Scott asks. He chose to ignore him and lifted her up in his arms.

 

"We need to take her to a hospital." Allison says.

 

"Derek; only Derek." Erica gasps.

 

He rushed out of the room, whispering comforting words to his pack mate.

 

"Stiles I'll go with you!" Scott shouts running after him. He is to freaked out to argue.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

"Stiles, you make a good Batman." Erica says after Derek literally crushed her arm.

 

"I know." He jokes; she smiles at him before closing her eyes. He couldn't help but eavesdrop on Derek and Scott's conversation.

 

"I'll help you as a part of your pack, but we capture not kill him." Scott says.  Stiles wants to scream in exasperation.

 

Derek had wanted Scott in his pack since he became an Alpha, now he finally got it. Stiles doesn't know why he feels a pang of jealousy running through his veins. Why Scott is the one that they all want?

 

He won't let him running this to him. Derek is his, no matter how stupid that sound even in his own head.


	5. Just a sidekick…just a screw up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot to emrys90 who did the amazing editing, and thanks dude for your birthday gift to me, i love that story.
> 
> Warning for this chapters: Jealous and Insecure Stiles.
> 
> Thanks you so much for all the reviews and kudos! I really appreciate it.

Glowing eyes

 

 Chapter 05: Just a sidekick…just a screw up

 

"Oh, what the hell is this?" The Sheriff exclaims.

 

"Veggie burger." Was Stiles simply response.

 

"Stiles, I asked for a hamburger." The man comments.

 

"Well, veggie is healthier. We're being healthy." The teen wolf replies ignoring his father's annoyed sigh.

 

"Oh, hell, why are you trying to ruin my life?"  The man asks exaggeratedly, Stiles smiles at that, he and his father have a lot in common.

 

"I'm trying to extend your life, okay? Could you just eat it, please? And tell me what you found." He said not leaving room for an argument and changing drastically the subject, his gaze glued to board behind his father's desk.

 

"No, I'm not sharing confidential police work with a teenager." The man says guessing his son's thoughts.

 

"Is that it on the board behind you?" Stiles ask standing up from his seat his eyes still glued to the board.

 

"Don't look at that." The sheriff orders "Avert your eyes." He adds since his son was still in trance with it.

 

"Just - it's just - I see arrows pointing at pictures." Stiles comment ignoring his father's pleas as to not get involved.

 

"Okay, okay, stop. Fine. I found something. Mechanic and the couple who were murdered. They all had something in common." The man says giving in.

 

"All three?" the boys questions.

 

"Yeah. You know what I always say. One's an incident. Two's coincidence."

 

"Three's a pattern." Stiles say finishing the sentence.

 

After having dinner with his father he informed Derek right away about all the information he learned, turns out that every victim was twenty-four, except for Isaac's dad. His dad thought that Mr. Lahey was a substitute for Isaac's brother Cam, who died in combat.

 

Also they came to the conclusion that all of them were in Harris's class in two thousand and six. So anyone could be the next victim.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Not long after leaving his father office, Scott called Derek to meet him in at Deaton's.

 

The Alpha asked Isaac and him to come with, Stiles was so pleased about that, even if he is trying to ignore his high school girl crush on the older man. He can't help the huge feeling of happiness that he was feeling when he received the call.

 

"What's he doing here?" Scott asks pointing at Isaac when he open Deaton's back door allowing them to get inside.

 

"I need him." Derek replies.

 

"I don't trust him." Scott states, Stiles really wants to punch him, how can he act like such a brat?

 

"Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either." Isaac comments ignoring the tanned teen's death glares.

 

"And I don't trust you Scott, so suck it up." Stiles snaps, his former best friend's eyes filled with hurt immediately.

 

"You know what? I really don’t care. Now where's the vet? Is he gonna help us or not?" Derek exclaims tired of the bickering teenagers.

 

"That depends. Your friend, Jackson. Are we planning to kill him or save him?" Deaton says entering the room.

 

"Kill him." Derek, Stiles and Isaac say in perfect sync.

 

"Save him." Scott corrects sending them a disapproving stare "Save him." He repeats this time looking at his boss.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

"Hold on. The book says they're bonded, right? What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from the person controlling him? What if something that affects the kanima also affects its Master?" Deaton says after a while of trying to form some good strategy.

 

"Meaning what?" Isaac asks.

 

"We can catch Jackson and in doing so we can catch both of them." Stiles replies.

 

"Yes, but we're going to need a human to do the most important task." Deaton starts showing one of the jars with a dark dust in it. "It's from the Mountain ash tree, which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. This office is lined with Mountain Ash wood, making it difficult for someone like Scott to cause me any trouble."

 

"Okay, so we need to get someone to spread it around the building." Isaac comments.

 

"What about Allison?" Scott suggest, again Stiles want to punch him the face.

 

"Would you risk expose her to the hunters that she is working with us?" Derek questions leaving no room for any argument.

 

"I got someone in mind." Stiles implies.

 

"Who?" Derek asks him. His piercing green eyes staring strongly at him.

 

"Someone who would do anything to help Jackson." Stiles replies, Derek's questioning expression quickly turned into realization. "I’m going to need Erica's help"

 

"Do wherever you have to do." The Alpha orders him; his heartbeat steady, Stiles feels even happier knowing that Derek trusts him.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Erica asks while she and Stiles were watching their target making their way outside of schools grounds.

 

"Let's go now." Stiles said not even bothering to reply. They both followed the person until the found themselves on a camera free hallway.

 

"Lydia, wait up!" Stiles exclaim. The girl stops.

 

"What do you want? I have to study and the library is unavailable. I don't want to spend my free period talking with people like you." She says glancing disapprovingly to them.

 

"Lydia, do you remember what happened at the formal?" Stiles questions. Lydia goes still at that.

 

"No." She replies trying not to sound nervous. Her heart skipping a beat.

 

"You're lying." Stiles states before continuing, "You know that man who bit you wasn't human. You're not crazy Lydia, we believe you."

 

"Are you trying to play with me? Everyone thinks I'm a nut job." She snaps hysterically.

 

"Come with us to a quiet place and I'll tell you everything." He pleads. She glances at him one more time before nodding her head.

 

He explained everything to her; of course she didn't believe them when he said "Werewolf" so he had to shift to prove it. Of course he had to explain Jackson’s situation as well.

 

"You need my help to pour some magic dust around a warehouse so you can avoid Jackson from killing people?" Lydia asks.

 

"Yes, we need to capture him until we figure how to help him." Stiles replies.

 

"So, are you in or not?" Erica asks.

 

"I'm in" Lydia whispers.

 

"And you didn't think it would work." Stiles said to Erica. She laughs at that throwing an arm around his shoulder.

 

"I never said that." she answers.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

After that all went to hell.

 

When he was exiting his house, his father told him that he was fired. He couldn't bare the sad, hurt and disappointed look on the sheriff's eyes.

 

On top of that he had to pick up Lydia, who wouldn't stop complaining the entire way. Worst the Argents were there, the plan was going to shit. Lucky for him, he didn't talk to Scott otherwise he would have killed him.

 

"Whoa it just me!" He exclaims when he enters the room that they had a drugged Jackson in.

 

"He is not completely out of game. I tried to touch him and he broke my arm." Isaac said.

 

"Well, we have to hope that whoever is controlling him decides to show up." He comments.

 

"Did the barrier work?"  Isaac asks, Stiles just nods.

 

"We're here." A deep voice says.

 

"Jackson, is that you?" He questions

 

"Us. We're all here." Was the creature reply

 

"Are you the one killing people?"

 

"We are the ones killing murderers."

 

"So all the people you've killed so far -" He starts

 

"Deserve it." Jackson finishes

 

"See, we got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers." He comments.

 

"Anything can break if enough pressures applied." So Jackson is douche bag even in the Kanima form.

 

"All right, so the people you're killing are all murderers then? Well, who did they murder?"

 

"They murdered me. They murdered me." The Kanima says frantically. He was already shifting.

 

"Okay, all right. More ketamine, the man needs ketamine. Come on." He demands. They need to at least control him a little longer.

 

"We don't have anymore." Isaac says holding the bottle

 

"You used the whole bottle?" He says exasperated staring right into Isaacs blue eyes. Just on cue the Kanima lets out a roar that sound more like a hiss "Um - okay, out, everybody out!" He exclaims pushing Erica out of the door.

 

"Go, go, go, go!" Isaac screams. He was clearly freaking out as much as Stiles.

 

"Okay, find something to move in front of the door." He orders when they are outside holding the door. But the Kanima broke the wall and crawled his way through it.

 

"Everything's okay?" Lydia asks seeping closer. They try to reach her, but an invisible force stops them.

 

"Hey, um, so we kind of lost Jackson inside, but it's - oh, my God. It's working." He exclaims proudly. He knew that Lydia could make it.

 

He spots Derek approaching and that feeling of happiness and safety filled his mind. It was just on cue when all of them heard a loud howl.

 

"Derek! We have some problems." He starts saying, but he is rudely interrupted.

 

"Scott?" Derek says completely ignoring him.

 

"What?" Stiles ask getting angry and deeply jealous.

 

"Break it." The Alpha orders to Lydia.

 

"What no way, I spent like an hour doing this." The redhead argues, "Besides I don't take orders from you."

 

"Scott's dying!" Derek exclaims.

 

"Okay, what? How do you know that?" Stiles ask.

 

"Oh, my God, Stiles, I just know! Tell her to break it!" Derek shouts frustrated at him “"Why can you just listen and not be a brat?"

 

 

 

"Oh, Lydia please break it." Stiles whispers. The girl does what he told her to. Derek didn't glance at him and runs inside the crappy warehouse.

 

"You okay?" Isaac asks putting a hand on his shoulder, Erica doing the same.

 

"I don't know." He replies fighting the tears that are threatening to fall.

 

He can't allow himself to cry, it's just a stupid crush. He is just one more beta for Derek, maybe Scott as right, maybe Derek only bit him to get to Scott. He is always the sidekick, always the screw up.

 

"Stiles." Lydia says with pity in her eyes. She must have realized something that's for sure.

 

"C'mon, I'll drive you guys home." He said, blocking Derek out of his mind.

 

Just a sidekick…just a screw up, was the word filling his mind.


	6. Better than that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here's chapter 6, sorry for the small delay.
> 
> Thanks to my amazing beta emrys90

Glowing eyes

 

Chapter 06: Better than that

 

“Why me?” Lydia asks scared, this visions or whatever it is, is driving her crazy. She was a stupid for not to mention it to Stiles.

 

“Because, Lydia Martin is not only beautiful. She is not only incredibly intelligent. She's immune.” Peter replies

 

“You mean immune to the bite.” She states. At least she is not so clueless anymore.

 

“Oh, that's right. They told you, have they? Doesn't feel good, does it? You deserve to know everything. It's probably best if I just show you the whole picture.” He said just on cue a large black beats with glowing red eyes crashes through the window.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

“I’m saying we need a new plan, because next time one of us is gonna be too hurt to heal.” Derek said. He was tired of how Scott is behaving.

 

“Ugh, I get it. We can't save Jackson.” Scott says exasperated for like the tenth time since he woke up.

 

“We can't seem to kill him either. I've seen a lot of things, Scott. I've never seen anything like this. Every new moon's just gonna make him stronger.”

 

“But how do we stop him?” The teen asks desperate.

 

“I don't know. I don't even know if we can.” He replies because it’s true he really doesn’t know if that beast can be stopped or even killed.

 

“Maybe we should just let the Argents handle it.” Scott suggested. The Alpha really wanted to smack him several times.

 

“I’m the one who turned him. It's my fault.”

 

“Yeah, but you didn't turn him into this. I mean, this happened because of something in his past, right?” Scott says trying to ease some of the guilt that Derek is feeling. Not only for turning Jackson, big part if from that. But if he wasn’t so desperate to create a pack he wouldn’t have bit Jackson. The other part is because of Stiles; his newest beta was clearly hurt from his words.

 

“That’s a legend in a book. It's not that simple.” He says expecting to shut the teen from once.

 

“What do you mean? What are you not telling me?” Scott asks, clearly not trusting him.

 

“Why do you think I'm always keeping something from you?” Derek exclaims, he really doesn’t trust Scott, and he probably is but he won’t tell him that.

 

“Because you are always keeping something from me.” The teen wolf exclaims.

 

“Well, maybe I do it to protect you.” He responds with the truth. Anything that he keeps away from his pack is to keep them safe. Maybe it’s not the best of ways, but it’s something.

 

“Doesn’t being part of your pack mean any more secrets?” Scott asks, making him feel even guiltier than he already was.

 

“Go home, Scott. Sleep. Heal. Make sure your friends are safe. 'Cause the full moon's coming and with the way things are going. I've got a feeling it's gonna be a rough one.”  He orders not leaving room for an argument.

 

The teen sighs and nods, not before glaring at the older man.

 

“The only friend I had you took away from me.” Scott whispers making his way outside of the train depot.

 

Derek sighs, he knows for sure than that is a big lie. Scott pushed Stiles away on his own.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Stiles spent the rest of the night crying like a freaking baby. Yeah he was deeply hurt, but he didn’t want to shred a tear for Derek, the alpha didn’t deserve them. Even if it was his own fault to fall for the guy, after that he spent the entire morning working on the olds yearbooks.

 

His father told him that he didn’t have to solve this, but he kept going until they found that the connection wasn’t Harris class. It was the two-thousand and six swimming team, someone was murdering them. They didn’t know the motive, but it was a start.

 

He sent a text to Derek with all the information he collected. He wasn’t in the mood to speak with him. His father went out to get some errands and he was alone again with his thoughts. He receives a bunch of texts from Lydia, inviting him to her party.

 

Sad that he wasn’t going to make it since it was the night of the full moon. Scott also texted him asking if he was alright. He didn’t even bother to reply, if his supposed best friend wanted to know he would have to come over and check on him. He really hopes not, because he has never been so jealous of the other teen in all their friendship.

 

“Hey Isaac.” He greets turning around his desk chair when he feels someone entering his room trough the window.

 

“Hey, Derek wants us in the train depot.” The tallest teen replies taking a seat on the bed.

 

“He could have texted me or call or even howl.” Stiles tries to joke, but it came out very sad.

“You okay?” Isaac asks.

 

“Yeah, I don’t know, I feel like pure crap honestly. I am angry at Derek, at Scott after everything that happened, my dad getting fired. Derek always preferring Scott over me and I am sick of always be the second choice. The consolation price, Scott was right Derek only bit me to get to him.” He blurts out feeling a little better of getting everything off his chest.

 

“Well, that’s bullshit. I think Derek bit you because he trusts you. I don’t know too much about his obsession with Scott, but you are loyal and a great werewolf. Scott is just a stupid wolf who can’t think with his head.” Isaac says.

 

“Thanks, I really need to hear that.” Stiles said with a small smile adorning his lips.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Isaac asked waiting for Stiles to nod. The least he can do is answers his pack mate questions. Since he just spilled his feelings out to him. “It’s true that you taught Scott how to control himself.”

 

“Yeah, I did, I throw balls at him and made some guys beat the crap out of him. You have to find an anchor, something to ground you to your human side. For Scott its Allison, but it can be anything. Not everything has to do with some chick you think you’re in love with; didn’t Derek teach you guys this?” Stiles says

 

“No, he still hasn’t told us that. There wasn’t’ enough time and tonight it’s the full moon. I am pretty freaked out about it.” Isaac replies.

 

“Well, maybe after tonight, I could maybe help you guys.” Stiles suggest. Isaac nods happily, Stiles had to bite the comments about how similar the boy is to a puppy.

 

“You’re gonna be tied up tonight, you have great control. I want to rip everyone heads off all the time. Do you have an anchor?” The curly haired boy asks.

 

“I prefer to be tied up, better not to risk it. Yes I have an anchor, I just thought of my mom, of how she had so much will to keep going even when she was sick. We better get going to Derek’s.” Stiles said not really wanting to talk about his mother.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Scott was standing like an idiot; there was no one at Lydia’s party. It was completely empty. Also his head was about to explode, with Allison, the full moon and with new information Derek sent him. It was too much stress.

 

“Uh, Jackson's not here.” Allison says standing next to him observing the place, “Actually, nobody is here.”

 

“Maybe it's just early.” He suggested “Or maybe nobody's coming because Lydia's turned into the town whack job.” He adds regretting the words after they left his mouth. He hated snapping at his girlfriend.

 

“Well, we have to do something, because we've completely ignored her for the past two weeks.” Allison says.

 

“She's completely ignored me and Stiles the past ten years.” He blurted out again, “We don't owe her a party.”

 

“What about the chance to get back to normal?” She questions.

 

“Normal?” He asked confused.

 

“She wouldn't be the town whack job if it wasn't for us and know that she know everything. We need something normal from once.” She suggested. That’s why he loves her, she is always thinking of others.

 

“I guess I could use my co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here.” He suggests. She barely nods and right they fought at the rave.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Stiles and Isaac didn’t take long to arrive at the abandoned train station. Erica and Boyd were already there and they stared at Stiles in silence. Not wanting to talk, for fear of saying something stupid to the Alpha. He just decided to enjoy the pleasant sight of Derek’s back. Erica was smirking at him like if she knew what he was thinking.

 

“What is that?” Isaac asks pointing at Derek’s tattoo.

 

“It’s a triskele. Spirals mean different things; Past, present and future. Mother, Father and child.” Boyd replies.

 

“You know what it means to me?” Derek asks.

 

“Alpha, Beta and Omega?” Boyd wondered

 

“That's right. It's a spiral. It reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become Alphas, but Alphas can also fall to Betas or even Omegas.” Derek says

 

“Like Scott?” Isaac questions, his voice showing his dislike for the other teen.

 

“Scott's with us.” The Alpha states. Stiles unconsciously fumes loudly.

 

“Really? Then where is he now?” Isaac asks sarcastically.

 

“He's looking for Jackson. Don't worry, he's not gonna have it easy tonight either. None of us will. There's a price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to heal, but tonight you're gonna want to kill anything you can find.” The Alpha says quickly changing the subject.

 

“Good thing I had my period last week then.” Erica jokes.

 

“Well, this one's for you.” Derek says holding up the head band. “Everyone gets in there, it’s time to start.” He orders, all of them made their way inside of the crappy train, to everyone’s surprise. Derek chains Stiles first.

 

“So, only a pair of hand cuffs, kinky.” Stiles jokes when the Alpha tugs and ties him up.

 

“You are the one in most control; I need the bigger chains for the others.”  Derek said.

 

His faces just inches apart, the teen just want to lean in and kiss him. But of course that would be a stupid thing to do. After what it seemed to be an eternity Derek walks away to chain the others.

 

“Nice to know that you trust me, after all I’m just a brat.” He whispers to himself, not caring if the Alpha hears him or not.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

“Uh, I can't drink tonight.” Scott says to Lydia after she hand him the cup. He wasn’t really in the mood to drink. No matter if it did nothing to him, but Jackson was there so he had to stay alert.

 

“All right, what is with the two of you?” She asked while sighing before continuing, “I know why you have to keep your little love affair so secret, but right here and now seems like the perfect time just - to have a good time.”

 

“You know something? You're right.” Scott agrees. Despite all of his worries he has tons of reason to drink. He is fighting with his girlfriend, there’s a murdering lizard and his best friend hates him. He takes a big sip of the drink.

 

“See? Isn't it good?” She asks smiling.

 

“Actually, yeah it’s really good.” He agrees.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

“How do you not feel this?” Isaac asks.

 

“I feel every second of it.” Derek replies adjusting his chains.

 

“Then how do you control it?” The boy asks.

 

“Find an anchor. Something meaningful to you. Bind yourself to it. Keep the human side in control.” The Alpha replies

 

“What is it for you?” Isaac

 

“Anger, but it doesn't have to be that for everybody.”

 

“You mean Scott?” Stiles with a big amount of venom in his voice, “Because Scott is the perfect wolf, the perfect beta, the perfect everything!” He spats. Just on cue, Isaac and the rest of the Betas eyes glow a golden yellow. Stiles’ eyes also glow. All of them fighting with their respective chains, Derek pulls out his phone and quickly dials.

 

“Scott you need to call me back, I think I’m gonna need help.” Derek said to the phone, he didn’t get a chance to hang up. The sound of chains broken was heard. Someone smacked the phone from his hands.

 

Stiles was furious, he couldn’t think of anything besides kill, he smacked Derek’s phone from his hand and he was so angry at the man. He always talked about Scott, he was tired of be the second choice, he is better than Scott. He took deep breaths, trying to ground himself to his human side.

 

He was about to talk when Erica and Boyd broke free instantly launching themselves at the Alpha and him. Derek tried to stop them, and looked really surprised when Stiles help him to knock the others unconscious.

 

“Thank you.” Derek said.

 

Stiles nods he kept thinking that he could do this, he was better, it’s a new him, after a few minutes his features return to normal. The Alpha nods to him and went to check on Isaac who wasn’t struggling. He was shifted but clearly in control. He was about to asks to the other teen if he was alright. But his phone buzzed in his jean pocket.

 

Scott was calling him; he decided to ignore his stupid jealousy (he is better than that) and tapped the screen to accept the call.

 

“What Scott?” He asked putting the device in his ear.

“Stiles something is happening at Lydia’s. Everyone is having hallucinations and she is nowhere in sight.”

 

“I’ll be there in a minute.” He confirms before hanging up.

 

“Derek-“He starts but he is cut off by the Alpha.

 

“I heard; go with him, I think you’ll be alright.” Derek says looking at him straight in the eyes, the boy nods and hurries to help Scott.

 

“You’re not just a brat to me.” Derek whispers before hurrying  to check on  his unconscious betas.

 

Stiles almost stops dead in his tracks. He was running up the stairs when he heard the Alpha’s words, he smiles and keeps running at least his self steam went up a little. Once he was inside his jeep he presses the gas pedal rushing to Lydia’s house, not seeing the redhead hiding in the shadows.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

“Thank god you’re here,” Scott exclaims when Stiles arrives. Everyone was leaving the party because the cops arrived. “Matt almost drowned and he was looking at me like if he knew something.” He adds.

 

“What do you mean knew something?” Stiles repeat frantically. Scott didn’t reply him he just pointed a finger. Stiles turn around to see Matt completely soaked, glaring at them with the Kanima at his feet. In a flash they were gone.

 

“We have to call my dad.” Stiles says.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

“Lydia, stop you don’t know what you’re doing.” Derek manages to say. The girl threw him some wolfsbane right in the face and dragged him all the way to his family home.

 

She puts his dead uncle’s hand on his arm and then arranges the mirrors in the room so the moonlight points right to the dead man. He feels the sharp pain of claws digging into the flesh of his arm. Soon after the ground breaks and the naked figure of Peter Hale comes out of his grave.

 

“I heard there was a party. Don't worry, I invited myself.” Peter says smirking.


	7. The Abominable snowman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the awesome Emrys90 who beta-ed this, dude i couldn't do it without you.
> 
> also thanks to the people who read, comment and leave kudos, keep those coming!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Scott's bashing (if its not your thing don't read it), kinda of angst y Stiles.
> 
> Well enjoy and don't forget to comment

Glowing eyes

 

Chapter 07: The Abominable snowman

 

"So this kid's the real killer?" The Sheriff asked disbelieving the two teen's words.

 

"Yeah." Stiles replies

 

"No." The man argues.

 

"Yes!" Stiles exclaim exasperated.

 

"No." His father keeps arguing

 

"Dad, come on. Everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect victims in a murder, right? So all he had to do is, like, look through their transcripts and figure out which class they all had in common." He says trying to make his dad to believe him.

 

"Yeah, except for the fact that the rave promoter Kara wasn't in Harris's class." The man says.

 

"All right, okay you're right, sorry. Then I guess they dropped the charges against him?" He asks, because no matter how much he hates Harris he can't bear to see someone innocent in jail.

 

"No, you know what? They're not dropping the charges. But that doesn't prove anything."

 

"H-"

 

"Scott, do you believe this?" The Sheriff asks cutting his son off.

 

"Oh." Is the only that comes out of his mouth, why always everyone need Scott opinion.

 

"It's really hard to explain how we know this, but you just gotta trust us. We know it's Matt." Scott confirms and his dad believes him. That hurts a little, how come he believes Scott and not his own son?

 

"Yeah, he took Harris's car, okay? Look he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders and that if enough of the victims were in Harris's class. That they'd arrest him."  He adds suddenly feeling left out.

 

"All right, fine. I'll allow the remote possibility, but give me a motive. I mean, why this kid would want most of the two thousand and six swim team and its coach dead?" His dad asks.

 

"Isn't it obvious? Our swim team sucks! They haven't won in, like, six years. Okay, we don't have a motive yet. I mean, come on, does Harris?" He exclaims sarcastically, he really doesn't have an explanation for this.

 

"What do you want me to do?" The man asks.

 

"We need to look at the evidence." Scott states.

 

"Yeah, that would be in the station, where I no longer work." The man says glaring at his son.

 

"Trust me, they'll let you in." He affirms. Because no matter that his dad was fired, he still is a very respectable and good officer. Everyone loves him.

 

"Trust you?" The man questions sarcastically glaring at Stiles. The boy gulps loudly.

 

"Trust - trust Scott?" Stiles stutters.

 

"Scott I trust." The Sheriff said sending a positive look to the tanned teen. Stiles has to fight the tears that are threatening to escape from his yes. First it's Derek and now his dad, everyone always choose Scott.

 

The took off to the station immediately, Stiles was right the deputy at the front desk let them in without much argue. The minute they reached the office they started to search for every evidence they could get, they got on the Hospital's cameras a shot from what looked like Matt's back. They got the confirmation from Scott's mom, she saw Matt in the hospital with his feet full of mud.

 

They had the footprints from the mud of the crime scene. Finally something was coming out good. His dad asked him to go and tell the deputy at the front desk to let Melissa in when she get there. He was reaching his destination when the smell of blood hit his nose.

 

"Hello?" He says only to find a pile of dead deputies.

 

"Don't move." Matt orders pointing the gun right to his head.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

"That sound. What was it?" Derek asks after he wakes up to find Scott's boss holding a dog whistle; he rolls his eyes imagining what Stiles would say about that.

 

"You're gonna be weak for several hours." The vet says.

 

"It actually happened." Derek wonders, he was really hoping that it was juts a dream.

 

"Don't worry. You're still an Alpha. But, as usual, not a particularly competent one." The man says, the alpha flinches and he knows he is not the best for the job. But it hurts to hear it.

 

"Where is he?" He asked. The only thing he wants to do is find his uncle and kill him again.

 

"I wish I could tell you." The vet says cryptically, but still not lying.

 

"Then how about you tell me what you're doing here? Why you're helping me?" Derek asks, he is tired of the vet who is always in the way.

 

"Helping your family actually used to be a pretty important part of my life. Helping you was a promise I made to your mother." Deaton states.

 

"You're the one my sister talked about. She said you're a - kind of advisor?" The Alpha questions remembering his sister's words.

 

"She was right and I have some advice that you need to listen to very closely right now. What Peter managed to do doesn't come without a price. He'll be physically weak, so he'll rely on the strength of his intelligence, his cunning. He's gonna come at you Derek. He'll try to twist his way inside your head, preying on your insecurities. He'll tell you that he's the only way you can stop Gerard. Do not trust him." Deaton advices him, but it sounds more like an order.

 

"I don't trust anyone." He states, even if it's not completely true, he trust Stiles with his life, even if he never says it out loud.

 

"I know. If you did, you might be the Alpha you like to think you are. Unfortunately the one person you trust is starting to lose his trust in you." Deaton says

 

"Stiles." He affirms, the man nods. He knows that Stiles is deeply jealous, angry and that he doubts his loyalties at the moment. He know he has been screwing up with the teen and if he doesn't try to make things right, the boy will leave him. He really doesn't want that.

 

"He's with Scott right now. You need to find him; you need to find him as fast as you can. I've known Gerard for a long time. He always has a plan. Something tells me - it's going exactly the way he wants it to."  Deaton says.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

"She's on her way here. Sheriff?" Stiles heard Scott say while he is walking down the hall toward his father's office. He really wants to shift and kill the psycho, but he knows the risk. He can expose himself and his dad would see him as a murderer. He would be more disappointed than he already is. They get in to the office, Scott's eyes widen. Matt pushes him against Scott making them stumble backwards.

 

"Matt? It's Matt, right? Matt, whatever's going on, I guarantee you there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun." His father tries to reason with the guy.

 

"You know, it's funny you say that, because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are." The guy says with a creepy smile. Stiles prays that Jackson doesn't appear anytime soon.

 

"I know you don't wanna hurt people." His father says.

 

"Actually, I want to hurt a lot of people. You three weren't on my list, but I could be persuaded. One way is to try dialing somebody on your cell phone, like McCall is doing. That - that could definitely get someone hurt. Everyone. Now!" Matt shouts signaling them to step out of the room; he guides them to the cells and makes Stiles ties his father against the wall with some handcuffs. After that the psycho led them to his dad's office once again ordering to delete, every piece of evidence.

 

"Deleted and we're done. All right, so, Matt, since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first - whatever that means. I think we're good here, right? So I'll just get my dad and we'll go, you know? You continue on the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the Kanima." Stiles says, hoping to get his dad to safety so he can kill the bastard right afterwards.

 

"Sounds like your mom's here, McCall." Matt says when they hear a car's engine. Scott immediately panics and Stiles really tries to do the same, he knows by heart the sound of that car and it's not Melissa's.

 

"Matt, don't do this. When she comes to the door, I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please, Matt." Scott pleads.

 

"If you don't move - now, I'm gonna kill Stiles first. Then your mom." The guy says pointing the gun at him. Stiles eyes widen, not because of the treat, if Matt knows that Scott is a werewolf, he doesn't know that Stiles is too.

 

"Open it." Matt orders when someone knocks on the door.

"Please." Scott pleads; the panic is evident in his eyes.

 

"Open the door, Scott" Stiles says hoping that Scott catches what he is trying to say with his eyes, the tanned wolf nods understanding and does what he is told to.

 

"Oh, thank God." Scott says when he sees Derek but that doesn't last much, the alpha fall face to the floor, Jackson hissing behind him.

 

"This is the one controlling him? This kid?" Derek says after Matt turns him over so he is now on his back.

 

"Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf. Oh, yeah, that's - that's right. I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas. It's like a frickin' Halloween party every full moon. Except for you, Stiles. What do you turn into"? Matt asks sarcastically, Stiles suspicions were right he doesn't know what

 

"The Abominable snowman. But, uh, it's more of, like, a wintertime thing, you know, seasonal." He spats sarcastically his eyes glowing yellow, Matt eyes widen for a second, Stiles lets out a roar his face shifting, he pushed Matt slamming his body with all of his strength, Matt falls to the ground his back against the wall and doges the kanima attacks pushing the beats out of the room, he was ready to slash the psycho's throat when Scott yells.

 

"Stiles don't do it"

 

"It's the best solution" he grumbles his fangs making it difficult to speak. He aims his claws again but the kanima jumps and slashes the back of his neck.

 

"Hey!" Scott exclaims.

 

"You bitch." He curses, his body falling on top of Derek, Stiles curses at himself for blushing despite the situation they're in, his face is flush against the alpha's muscular chest, he hopes not to pop a boner since his crotch his between one of Derek's legs.

 

"Wow that's cute. I think you two make a pretty good pair. It must kind of suck, though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless." Matt spats pushing himself to his feet

 

"Still got some teeth. Why don't you get down here a little closer, huh? We'll see how helpless I am." Derek grumbles his canines extending.

 

"Yeah, bitch." He mumbles against Derek's chest, when he dreamt of being in his position with the older man, both were naked cuddling after having a wild crazy sex, he shakes those toughs away, not time or place to get exited.

 

"Is that her? Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her." Matt says when they hear another car.

 

"Scott, don't trust him!" Stiles mumble. Matt kicks him of Derek and presses his foot against Stiles' neck, chocking him.

 

"This work better for ya?" the psycho spats.

 

"Okay, just stop! Stop!" Scott pleads.

 

"Then do what I tell you to." the psycho says releasing his hold on Stiles.

 

Stiles feels helpless, he lies next to Derek completely paralyzed, they heard everything, Matt shooting Scott, Matt knocking his father unconscious, Melissa pleading him to let her help her son and finally Matt asking for the bestiary because apparently he is becoming the Kanima too.

 

He really tries not to cry, but it's unavoidable, the tears falling down his face, everything coming back to him.

 

"Don't cry." Derek mumbles.

 

"I'm trying, but I have a lot of reasons to. Not that you care I am not Scott after all." He spats, staring at the ceiling. He didn't want to say that at all, he sounded really whiny but the crap they are going through at the moment plus the full moon, it's too much.

 

"I trust you and I don't trust Scott." Derek said suddenly. The Alpha's heart beat steady, he was not lying.

 

"Then why did you want him so urgently in your pack? Did you turn me to get to him?" He asked. They are surely going to die, so better to get things clear before it happens.

 

"No, I didn't turn you to get to Scott," Derek replies, "and I want him in my pack because Omegas never survive. I was looking out for him." He finishes. Again he was not lying, Stiles really wants to smile and cheer. But it wasn't the right time. 

 

"Hey. You know what's happening to Matt?" He asks.

 

"I know. The book's not going help him. You can't just break the rules, not like this." Derek replies.

 

"What do you mean?" Stiles asks frowning.

 

"Universe balances things out. Always does." The Alpha responds and Stiles finally gets it.

 

"Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it?” He questions to know if he got it right.

 

"And killing people himself." Derek adds.

 

"So if Matt breaks the rules of the Kanima, he becomes the Kanima." He states.

 

"Balance."

 

"Will he believe us if we tell him that?" He asked while glancing at Derek, who gives him a ‘ _are you an idiot?_ ' look. "Okay, he's going to kill all of us when he gets that book, isn't he?"

 

"Yep." Derek says

 

"All right, so what do we do? Do we just - do we just sit here and wait to die?" He asks. For the first time in his life he doesn't' have a plan he hopes that Derek does.

 

"Unless I can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body faster.” Derek said shifting around slowly, “Like triggering the healing process." Derek says glancing down his leg.

 

"Wha - oh, what are you doing? Aw, gross." Stiles says when he sees that Derek is bleeding the venom out with his claws. Stiles wanted to puke, but he proceeds to do the same. He flinched when his claws are buried on his tight.

 

They stay a while bleeding and listening to Matt's story. Until they finally can move again. Derek stands up first offering his hand to the boy. Stiles takes the offered hand and stands up. His amber eyes not leaving Derek's green ones; if they weren’t in this situation he could kiss the Alpha.

 

Just when they were about to rush to help Scott, several shots are heard along with glass breaking.

 

"The Argents are here." Derek said before grabbing his arm and slowly getting out of the office. They kept walking slowly down the hall, Derek never letting go of Stiles arm. The boy took a chance and forces the Alpha to let him go, but the boy quickly grabs the order's hand. He expected Derek to push him away, but instead the Alpha intertwined their fingers. They had stopped abruptly when they spotted Scott and Gerard.

 

"What are you doing here? It wasn't supposed to happen like this." Scott exclaims.

 

"Trust me, I'm aware of that." The elder responds.

 

"I've done everything that you've asked of me. I'm part of Derek's pack, I've given you all the information that you wanted and I told you Matt was controlling Jackson-"

 

"Then leave him to us. Help your friends. Leave Matt and Jackson to me. Deal with your mother. Go!" Gerard exclaims turning around and dropping something.

 

"You dropped this." Scott says picking up the object.

 

"Go!" Gerard orders before both take different ways.

 

 

Stiles was speechless, Scott joined Derek's pack just to help Gerard. He was betraying them; he never thought that Scott was capable of doing something like that. He felt Derek tense, the grip on his hand was more of a crushing strong.

 

He puts his other hand on top of their joined to reassure the Alpha that he still got him. They rushed to help his dad and Melissa just to find the Kanima already there. He was scaring the crap out of the woman, his father was still unconscious. Stiles broke the cuffs and dragged his father over and force the cell door open. He drops his dad on the floor and closes the door again.

 

"Stiles, what's going on?" The woman asks. Her gaze froze on the fight of a shifted Derek against the lizard.

 

"I'll explain later. Stay in here and look after him." He pleads and shifts to help his Alpha. They fight almost in sync, but the beast was good. Two of them were not enough; suddenly Scott enters the room already shifted and helps them. They tried to stop it, but the lizard escaped.

 

"Scott?" Melissa gasps watching in horror at his son.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

After everything calm down, the ambulance arrived. He and Scott have to stay there and Derek had to run away. His father regain consciousness long after the ambulance arrived, the man refused to go to the hospital. Stiles hugged his father and cried into his shoulder.

 

"Don't scare me like that again." Stiles says between sobs.

 

"I won't, I promise." The man reassured him.

 

Melissa took off leaving Scott behind. He really wanted to feel bad for Scott, but he didn't. He was more hurt than ever.

 

"You okay?" Scott asks him after his father went to check something with some deputy.

 

"No, I am not okay. You are working with Gerard!" Stiles said keeping himself from shouting.

 

"He threatened my mom. I didn't know what else to do." Scott says.

 

"When did it happen?" Stiles questions.

 

"After I rescued you and Derek from the pool." Scott replies. His gaze glued to the floor.

 

"Did you ever think of telling me or Derek? We could have helped you." Stiles said.

 

"I don't know, you just got the bite. Then you told me that we were done and now Allison tried to kill me because Derek bit her mother." Scott said. Stiles sighs exasperated, everything always ends up about Allison.

 

"Why did she try to kill you for?" He asked.

 

"She was trying to kill Derek; he bit her mother when he was saving me at the rave. The code says that she has to kill herself and now she is acting like a completely different person." Scott whines. Stiles wants to punch him several times until he sees reason.

 

"Well, try to tell her what her mom was doing and she won't be acting like her aunt." Stiles suggest.

 

"I don't want that the last memory of her mom is that." Scott says. No, Stiles Is definitely angry.

 

"Okay, Scott, I told you that she was going to become just like her family and surely she is going to kill anyone who gets in her way. I'll defend Derek, so don't blame me if something happens to her." He saw Scott’s eyes flash at him.

 

He was also growling, "I'm done." He said tuning around walking away ignoring Scott calling his name. He was heading to his jeep when he spots his dad near the lake and others removing Matt's dead body from it.

 

Great more problems to add to the list. Who was controlling the Kanima now? He sighs, looks like he is not going home anytime soon. He jumped into his jeep and made his way to the train depot. He smiles to himself when he puts the key on the ignition; at least he got to hold hands with Derek.

 


	8. The war is about to start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the awesome Emrys90 who beta-ed this,
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos.

Glowing eyes

 

Chapter 08: The war is about to start

 

After the events at the station, things didn’t go pretty good. Stiles informed Derek about every thing he found out. Derek also saw Gerard taking control of the Kanima so they were officially fucked. They also had to move from the abandoned train station. Now they meet at the Hale house. His father got his job back; unfortunately the bridge between them was breaking slowly.

 

Also the tension between him and Derek was unbearable. It was so thick that the rest of the pack took notice of it.

 

“Have you talked to Scott?” Isaac asks him out of pure curiosity. Erica and Boyd were right behind them.

 

“Not really, he can go and fuck himself for all I care. I talked to his mother though, she deserved some clarifications.” He replies, remembering that very awkward talk.

 

**_*Flashback*_ **

****

_“What do you want Stiles?” Melissa asked when she spots the teen sitting in her living room with an easygoing expression._

_“I think we need to talk.” He simply says. He doesn’t have to deal with ADHD anymore. So he can say whatever he wants to say, without distract himself at the first thing he sees._

_“I don’t know what you are or if I was just high, but my son and you turned into some kind of-“_

_“Werewolf?” He cuts her off, “Yeah we are Werewolves. Scott has been longer than me, we’re not monsters. We tried to protect you after all.” He adds._

_“Can you fill me in with everything?” She asks._

_“You better take a seat then.” He suggested as the woman nods. He tells her everything, Peter, Gerard, Matt, the Kanima, him being bitten, Scott’s betrayal and Allison psycho rampage. She found out about something very interesting._

_“I just told him to give him what he wants.” She finished after telling him how Gerard threatened her and Scott._

_“Didn’t he tell you what he wanted?” He asked._

_“No, do you know something?” She asked._

_“He wants Derek and the pack dead. That is including me. Apparently Scott is going to help him.” He said abruptly standing up from his seat and rushing out of the house without even say goodbye._

**_*Present*_ **

****

“Are you gonna play on the game tonight?” Erica asks him, taking him out of his trance. Yeah right, he talked with Morrell about it; he hasn’t been in many practices since he was bitten because all the crap that went on. So he still a bench warmer.

 

“If coach lets me out of the bench, sure, also we have to be there. Jackson had been in every practice like as if nothing is happening.” He responds.

 

“Well, maybe I can tackle some player so they let you in.” Isaac suggests.

 

“Sure, that sounds good. Are you two coming?” He asked Erica and Boyd.

 

“Of course.” Erica cheerfully replies and Boyd just nods. Wow he really is Derek’s beta.

 

They all manage to let out a little laugh, the war is about to start and they are the soldiers.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Derek was alone in the burned out remains of his family home; he really was stuck. He didn’t know what else to do; his pack barely listens to him and they were starting to lose their trust, all of them except for Stiles.

 

The mouthy teenager was still loyal to him and thanks to him the rest of them still follow his orders. They trust Stiles, specially Isaac and Erica. He also can’t stand the tension between him and the beta. It was so thick that the other could feel it; he knows that this messed up feeling he has for the underage boy are not one sided. He has senses after all, however he won’t do anything about it; he is to broken for the boy, he’ll end up damaging him and that is the last thing he wants to do.

 

He picks up a piece of glass from a near table and don’t hesitate to throw it against the person who just got in the room.

 

“I expected a slightly warmer welcome, but point taken.” Peter says as he easily catching the piece of glass.

 

An ironic smirk adorning his face, “It's quite a situation you've got yourself in here Derek. I mean, I'm out of commission for a few weeks and suddenly there’s a lizard person, geriatric psychopaths and you're cooking up werewolves out of every self-esteem deprived adolescent in town. Well except for Stiles, I always knew he would be a great wolf, although I am a bit offended that he took the bite from you and not from me”.

 

“What do you want?” Derek spats getting really angry at the mention of Stiles.

 

“Well, I want to help. You're my nephew, the only relative that I have left. You know, there's still a lot that I can teach you. Can we just talk?” Peter says with an innocent voice tone.

 

“Sure. Let's talk.” He grabs his uncle’s shoulders and throws him against the stairs shattering the wood and some of the floor.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

“Coach, are you benching me?” Scott asks with a confused expression on his face.

 

“It’s not my decision.” Coach says

 

“But I have to play.” Scott argues.

 

“McCall, you're failing three classes. Academics come first”. The coach finishes leaving no room for an argument. Scott lets out a frustrated sigh and seats on the bench next to Stiles.

 

“Your dad coming?” Scott asks him

 

“Yeah, he's already here.” He sharply replies

 

“You seen Allison?” The other teen asks.

 

“No I haven’t and honestly I don’t care. Jackson is out there on the field, Gerard is planning something big for tonight and I had a suspicion that it's going to be bad, isn't it? I mean, like people screaming, running for their lives, blood, killing and maiming kind of bad?”

 

“I don’t know.” Scott lies.

 

“You know what's going on?” Stiles asks hoping for an honest answers. Something to give him a reason to trust Scott once again.

 

“No.” The other wolf lies again.

 

“Scott, the other night hearing my dad getting hit over the head by Matt, you know, while I'm just lying there and I can't even move. It just – now I can help, I want to trust you, but you keep lying to me. I know you know something and yet you don’t trust me enough to tell me.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Scott says looking down.

 

“We're losing, dude.” He says, the “ _and_ _it’s your fault”_ is left unsaid, but it was clearly implied in the tone of his voice.

 

“The hell are you talking about? Game hasn't even started. Now put on your helmet and get out there. You're in for Greenberg.” Finstock shouts at him.

 

“What? What happened to Greenberg?” He asks.

 

“He sucks. You suck slightly less.” The man replies.

 

“I’m playing? On the field? With the team?” He questions.

 

“Yes, unless you'd rather play with yourself.” The coach says irritated by his questions.

 

“I already did that today, twice.” He says smirking and not lying around. He also thought about Derek while he did it, but he better skips that part.

 

“Get the hell out there!” Finstock shout and he rushes to the field. Isaac smiles at him and claps him on the shoulders. He hears Erica and Boyd cheering for him from the audience.

 

“Oh no. Why is my son running out to the field?” He heard his dad wonder.

 

“Because he's on the team?” Melissa replies him.

 

“He is.” His father says shocked “He's on the team. He's - he's on the field. My son is on the field!” His father cheers.

 

“We are going to need Scott on the field, we can’t win against Jackson. So try to injure the most players you can until coach lets him on the field.” Stiles whispers to Isaac. The tall boy nods his head and sends him a smile.

 

Just on cue the game started, he managed to score like two goals in five minutes. He has never felt so good in his life; he hears how the people cheered for him, including Lydia.

 

In the past he would have stop like an idiot to look at her, but not anymore. Too bad that he moved on from an impossible love to another. Isaac managed to put down like three players, but Scott was still benched.

 

“Scott, can you hear me? Ah, you can, good. Then listen closely because the game is about to get interesting.” All the wolves hear Gerard say, “Let’s put a real clock on this game Scott. I'll give you until the last thirty seconds. When that scoreboard clock begins counting down from thirty and if you haven't given me Derek, then Jackson is going kill someone.” He pauses for dramatic effect.

 

“So tell me Scott, who's gonna die tonight? Should it be your mother, who so bravely came out to support you? Or the Sheriff, the Father of your best friend? Or how about the pretty little redhead who managed to survive the bite of an Alpha? Or maybe one of these innocent teenagers with their whole life ahead of them?” The old man threatens.

 

“Oh God.” Stiles whispers to himself this has gone too far, Scott didn’t even know the game he was playing.

 

“Or should I do everyone a favor and kill that ridiculous coach? It's up to you, Scott. But you are going to help me take Derek down. Because if you don't - I'll have Jackson rip someone's head off right in the middle of the field and drench everyone you love and care about in blood.” The psycho adds.

 

The game keeps going well; Scott is finally allowed to the field. Stiles heard his mother telling him to forget what she said about give Gerard what he wanted. When there were only thirty second left he managed to score the final goal and won the game. If Finstock doesn’t put him on first line after this he is going to kill him. They won the game everyone cheers, but something was missing, nothing happened. Was Gerard bluffing? It was too good to be true. The lights went out, screams were heard and Jackson killed himself.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

“You don't actu - actually think that I want to be the Alpha again, do you? That wasn't my finest performance, considering it ended in my death. I mean, I'm usually more - okay, go ahead! Come on do it. Hit me, hit me. I can see that it's cathartic for you. You're letting go of all the anger, self - loathing and hatred that comes with total and complete failure.” Peter said as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.

 

“I may be the one taking the beating Derek, but you've already been beaten. So, go ahead. Hit me if it will make you feel better. After all, I did say that I wanted to help.” Peter says struggling to stand up after his nephew beat the crap out of him.

 

“You can't help me.” Derek says.

 

“See? Prime example right here. I'm not healing as fast. Coming back from the dead isn't easy, you know. I'm not as strong as I used to be. I need a pack. An Alpha like you. I need you as much as you need me.” Peter says.

 

“Why would I want the help from a total psycho?” The Alpha spats.

 

“First of all, I'm not a total psycho, and by the way, you're the one that slashed my throat wide open. But we're all works in progress, right? So, we need each other. Sometimes when you need help, you turn to people you'd never expect.” Peter replies “There's a myth that you can cure a werewolf simply by calling out its Christian name.” The older wolf tells

 

“It’s just a myth.” The Alpha argues.

 

“Sometimes myths and legends bear a hint of truth. Our name is a symbol of who we are. The Kanima has no identity. That's why it doesn't seek a pack.” Peter says.

 

“It seeks a Master.” Derek finishes for him.

 

“And who else grows up with no pack? No identity?” Peter questions.

 

“An orphan.”

 

“Like Jackson, and right now his identity is disappearing beneath a reptilian skin and you need to bring him back.”

 

“How?” Derek asks exasperated. His uncle just told him everything he already known.

 

“Through his heart, how else?” Peter responds like if it was obvious.

 

“You know, in case you hadn't noticed. Jackson doesn't really have too much of a heart to begin with.” Derek says. He still can’t believe how desperate he was to bite that stupid self-centered asshole. Great now he is starting to think like Stiles.

 

“Not true. He'd never admit it, but there is one person. One young lady with whom Jackson shared a real bond. The one person who can reach him. The one who can save him.” Peter argues.

 

“Lydia.” He says his uncle nods.

 

“Your best ally has always been anger Derek, but what you lack most is a heart. That's why you've always known that you need Stiles more than anyone. Even somebody as burned and dead on the inside as me knows better than to underestimate the simple, yet undeniable power of human love.” Peter says like if he was reading his mind.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

After all the rush with Jackson, Melissa went in the ambulance with him. Stiles told his father that he was going to hang out with Isaac and the others. The pack plus Scott reunited with him on the locker rooms.

 

“What do we do now?” Scott shouts desperately. They were lucky that the school was practically empty because his voice echoed in the whole building.

 

“Well, we’ll run to Derek’s to let him know. For some reason he is not answering his phone.” Stiles points at himself, Boyd and Erica. “Isaac and you take my jeep and go to the hospital and see if Jackson is really dead.” Stiles orders.

 

Scott looked like he wanted to refuse, but Stiles send him a death glare not leaving much of a choice. He throws the keys to Isaac and the others, along with himself, rushed outside. They entered the forest when the black Camaro parked next to the blue Jeep.

 

They ran trough the forest as fast as they could manage. They were really close when an arrow hit Boyd.

 

“What the hell?” He murmurs. Suddenly arrows were flying everywhere hitting everyone. He got one on the right knee and his shoulder. Boyd was partially shifter and his body was covered in arrows. The hunter made their appearance; he didn’t take notice of who was leading them until Erica screamed.

 

“Allison stop!” She was begging. Allison had a crazy look on her face, very much like her grandfather. She shot straight at him.

 

“Stop Allison!” He screams, but she was showing no mercy whatsoever. They were shot with tazers and electrified and their world went black.


	9. This is my special treatment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to emrys90 who beta-ed this. 
> 
> And thanks to all the people who commented and left kudos.
> 
> Well, here's the last chapter related to an episode, after this there's gonna be two or three chapter about the summer before season 3, after that we start with the drama of season 3. Also I have a question, should i keep Erica and Boyd alive? Let me know i can't decide on that.  
> And spoiler alert a kiss is coming soon!

Glowing eyes

 

Chapter 09: This is my special treatment

 

Stiles woke up feeling very disoriented. The first thing he noticed was that they were in a dark room, probably a basement. He was on the floor; his shirt was sticky, probably from his previous injuries. He slowly got up to find a light switch, when he managed to turn on the light on he let out a gasp. Erica and Boyd were tied up from their hands, almost hanging.

 

"Quiet." He whispers putting a finger on his lips. Both betas were struggling like if they want to tell him something, but he didn't care, he had to take them out of the place as fast he could. He extended his claws to cut the ties, but a shock came through his body making him flinch backwards.

 

"They were trying to warn you. It's electrified." Gerard says coming down the stairs.

 

"What are you doing with us?" He asks taking a defensive position.

 

"At the moment, just keeping them comfortable. There's no point in torturing them, they won't give Derek up. The instinct to protect their Alpha is too strong." The psycho comments calmly.

 

"Listen I don't know what you want, but they will come and find us. If you kill us you're be dead in flash." Stiles said, glaring at the older man.

 

"I don't think so Mr. Stilinski." Gerard says attacking the boy with cow prod. The electricity sends a bolt of pain in the teen, provoking him fall on his knees to the floor gasping for air. The man shocked him three more times before speaking again.

 

"I'm sure you are wandering why you're not tied up. Well my granddaughter asked me to give you a special treatment. Those two got it easy, but your luck is very different." The man adds sticking a knife out of his pocket

 

"Sick bastard." Stiles mumbles. He screamed loudly when the hunter stabs him on the back, near his lungs. The man keeps doing it over and over again, showing no mercy whatsoever for the crying boy. Erica and Boyd flinched every time the hunter stabbed Stiles, frustrated because they were unable to help him.

 

"Let's see if you survive this." Gerard landing a hard kick on the boy's ribs.

 

Stiles rolled over so he was laying on his back, the man stabbed him at least twenty more times. He slowly check on his pocket to find his phone, he could feel himself healing; they need to get out of here before it was too late. Before Gerard comes back and kill them.

 

He slowly dragged himself to the nearest wall and sat.

 

"Hold just a minute; I'll get us out of here." He says to his tied up friends. He waited five whole minutes until he didn't heard any more heartbeats in the house, there was no one besides them.

 

He slowly stands up and with the same pace walked where his friends were restrained. He found the control of the wires and turn it off, Erica and Boyd sighed in relief. They wait a few minutes before breaking their restraints and jumping to help Stiles.

 

"You okay?" Boyd asks, allowing Stiles to support himself on his shoulder. Erica grabbing the teen form his other side.

 

"I'm okay, I'm healing, we need to get out of here before they come back." Stiles replies.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Scott and Isaac just arrived at Stiles' jeep when the black Camaro parked next to it.

 

"We need to talk." Derek says coming out of the driver side.

 

"All of us."  Peter says coming out of the passenger side.

 

"Holy shit." Scott exclaims shocked to see the supposed dead wolf right in front of him "What the hell is this?" He asks.

 

"You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the Sheriff's Station." Derek replies ignoring the tanned boy question.

 

"Okay, hold on. He - he threatened to kill my mom and I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?" Scott argues.

 

"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous." Peter comments smirking.

 

"Shut up!" Derek and Scott snap at the revived wolf.

 

"Who is he?" Isaac asks looking pretty lost.

 

"That's Peter, Derek's Uncle. Little while back, he tried to kill us all and then we set him on fire. Derek slashed his throat in the end." Scott replies glaring at older man

 

"Hi." Peter waves.

 

"That's good to know." The tallest teen says still confused.

 

"How is he alive?" Scott questions.

 

"Look, the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson. Maybe even how to save him." Derek says

 

"Well, that's very helpful except Jackson's dead." Isaac comments

 

"What?" The Alpha asks shocked.

 

"Yeah, Jackson's dead. It just happened on the field." Scott adds.

 

"Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?" Isaac wonders.

 

"Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen." Peter states.

 

"Why?" Derek questions.

 

"Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out. Something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly." Peter says.

 

They made their way to the hale house pretty quickly leaving Stiles' jeep behind in school. They found the house completely empty, Derek was starting to get more worried; Isaac told him that Stiles was supposed to be here. Peter got out a box that was hidden in the stairs; it was laptop containing information about the Kanima.

 

"Hey, mom, I can't talk right now." Scott says pulling out his cell phone getting out of the house to talk.

 

"Where's Stiles?" Derek asks.

 

"Like I told you he and the others were coming here." Isaac replies. Derek frowns, something was definitely wrong. He was about to pull out his phone to call the boy, but Scott came in looking very freaked out.

 

"We have a problem; my mom told me that Jackson was in some kind of cocoon and he is definitively alive." The teen announces.

 

"You two go to the hospital now!" He orders. They were in big trouble and they need all the help they could get.

 

After that he spent a long time with Peter looking out for more information. He tried to call Stiles several times, but it went straight to voicemail. When Scott called him and told them an address, apparently Chris Argent was suddenly on their side. He wanted to take down Gerard and they also were going to need Lydia. He tried to call Stiles one more time, he ignore his heart filling with joy when the boy finally answered.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

"Hey-" Stiles start to say when he accepts Derek's call. They were getting near the school and they haven't stopped walking for one second. Ignoring their injuries, they were almost near the school; it was the safest place at the moment.

 

"Where the hell are you?!" Derek demands from the other line.

 

"Sorry Sour Wolf, but we had a little problem." Stiles replies he could almost hear the Alpha rolling his eyes at the nickname.

 

"What happened, you don't sound good." Derek says.

 

"Well, first Allison shoot us with ten thousand arrows and after that Gerard decided it was fun to stab me several times. But no biggie I'm almost fully healed and so is Boyd and Erica. We managed to escape, where are you?" The teen replies.

 

"I'm in my house, listen Peter found a way to save Jackson and we are going to need Lydia. I'll text you the address of where we are going meet. Your jeep is still at school." Derek says.

 

"Okay, got it we'll be th- wait a minute did you just say Peter?" Stiles exclaims not really sure if he heard correctly.

 

"Long story he's alive again. Just hurry and please take care." Derek says before hanging up. Stiles stayed dumfounded for a minute grinning like an idiot, he really need to get over this crush. "C'mon let's hurry." He orders and they start running.

 

"Shit I don't have my keys." He curses when they reach the school parking lot.

 

"Don't worry." Erica says punching the door, making it open. "Now I'll make it start." she says.

 

"Careful with my jeep!" He complains.

 

"Don't whine." Erica mumbles playing with some cables until the vehicle started.

 

"You drive us close enough of the warehouse, then please go and pick up Lydia. She has to save Jackson. " Boyd said climbing in the car next to Stiles.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Derek keeps running on all fours as fast as he can. He jumped in the air and land in crouching position flashing his red eyes at the hunter.

 

"Someone certainly enjoys making an entrance." He hears his uncle mock from the shadows.

 

"I'm here for Jackson. Not you." Chris says in his defense.

 

"Somehow, I don't find that very comforting. Get him inside." He orders. Scott and Isaac grab the bag that contains Jackson's body and put him on the warehouse's dirty floor.

 

"Where are they?" Scott asks

 

"Who?" He replies confused.

 

"Peter and Lydia." Scott comments. Derek ignores him and proceeds to unzip the bag to kill Jackson. Their time is running out, they can't wait any longer, "Whoa, hold on a second. You said you knew how to save him." The teenagers exclaims.

 

"We're past that." He sharply says

 

"What about -"

 

"Think about it, Scott. Gerard controls him now. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog. He set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful." He snaps cutting the younger wolf off.

 

"No. No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live." Chris comments

 

"Of course not. Anything that dangerous, that out of control - Is better off dead." Gerard says entering the building "Well done to the last, Scott. Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me." He finishes just at the time an arrow fly next to them

 

"Allison?" Scott asks as the girl appears behind a door. She shot one more before hiding again.

 

Just on cue Jackson stand up abruptly and was half shifted. He jumps on top of a car and hiss at them, Derek lest out a roar and the fight begins. He and Scott try to take out the Kanima, it was tough fight. The beast sent Scott flying to land against a wall and pushed him so he was on his back. The Kanima was about to strike when Boyd jumps in his defense punching the beast and distracted it so he could come back to the fight.

 

"Stiles stop!" He hears Scott yells as he turns around. That was a big mistake; the Kanima took its chance to paralyze him.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Stiles and Boyd ran as fast as they could. They were almost there when they could hear the fight going on inside the building.

 

"Go for that window and I'll go for the back." Stiles orders and the other beta nods. They took their separate ways; he slowed his pace when he entered. The fight was clearly rough, Derek and Scott were fighting against the Kanima and they were losing. What caught his attentions was Allison stabbing Isaac.

 

"Bitch." He mutters before rushing to help his pack mate, he reached them just when she was about to pounce on him again. He snatched the one knife out of her hand and sent it flying to the other side of the room. She tried to attack him, but he caught her wrist stopping the attack.

 

"Let go of me." She grumbles glaring at him.

 

"Bite me, stupid psycho whore." He bites back, his grip getting stronger. She couldn't hold back the scream as he squeezed her wrist shattering the bone in two with no mercy. She was the one who wanted to torture him more, "This is my special treatment." He says, but did not let go of her.

 

"Stiles stop!" Scott yells at him. He shook his head, he wouldn't. Derek looked at him and the Kanima paralyzed him. He let go of the female hunter to rush to help him. Allison ran too, her broken wrist hanging limply by her side. She was about to kill Derek.

 

"Not yet sweetheart." The elder hunter says. The Were-Lizard jumps to hold Allison in place.

 

"What are you doing?" She questions panicked.

 

"He's doing what he came here to do." Scott states. He knew what Gerard is planning. He grabs Derek by the back of his neck holding him tight.

 

"Then you know." The man states.

 

"What's he talking about?" Allison asks desperate.

 

"It was the night outside the hospital, wasn't it, when I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could just smell it, couldn't you?" Gerard comments.

 

"He's dying." Isaac confirms the smell. Stiles finally got it, that scent coming from the psycho was the smell of death.

 

"I am. I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does." The man says pushing back his sleeve.

 

"You monster!" Chris snaps.

 

"What are you doing?" Allison asks.

 

"You'll kill her too?" Chris asks.

 

"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son! Scott." The ancient hunter spats. Stiles wanted to puke.

 

"Scott, don't. You know that he's going kill me right after. He'll be an Alpha." Derek gasps.

 

"That's true. But I think he already knows that, don't you Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit Derek. In case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love." Gerard says putting his arms near Derek mouth.

 

"Scott, don't! Don't!" He, Boyd and Isaac scream.

 

"I'm sorry, but I have to." Scott whispers, but something in his eyes made Stiles think that this was not was Scott was looking for. He has to have a plan. Just like that he made Derek bite Gerard. The man held his arm in the air in triumph, but a black liquid starting falling from the wound.

 

"What? What is this? What did you do?" Gerard asks sounding like a villain from a bad movie once he realizes something was wrong.

 

"Everyone said Gerard always had a plan. Well I had a plan too." Scott says. The hunter takes out his pills and every capsule was filled with Mountain Ash. Stiles smiles for the first time in a long time, he can see Scott as his friend once again.

 

"Mountain Ash!" Gerard screams before a rain of vomit comes out his mouth. The smell was disgusting and he falls pitifully on the ground.

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek whispers.

 

"Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not mine." Scott says, Stiles can see the hurt in Derek's eyes at that statement.

 

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Gerard screams dragging himself on the ground. The Kanima set Allison free and rushed to attack Scott, but thank god and every divine force his jeep crashed through the wall hitting the lizard.

 

"Did I get him? Whoa!" Erica exclaims from the passenger seat. He gives her a thumb up. The joy didn't last long, the Kanima jumps to the car scaring the shit out of the girls.

 

"Jackson! Jackson." Lydia screams frantically holding a key in her hand. The Kanima stops and looks at her, slowly returning to his human form.

 

"Do you - do you still -"Jackson stutters.

 

"I do. I do still love you. I do, I do still love you. I do. I do. I do still love you, I do." She repeats frantically hugging him.

 

Jackson slowly steps away and nods. Derek jumps in front him and Peter on his back. Stiles eyes widen, it's true they bastard is alive. Derek buried his claws on Jackson's chest as Peter does the same on his back. After that Jackson fall dead on the ground leaving Lydia to cry out.

 

"Where's Gerard?" Allison asks holding her arms damaged arm. Everyone looked everywhere, but the old man was gone.

 

"He can't be far." Chris states. The sound of something scratching the floor takes everyone out of their daze. They all look with awe at how Jackson slowly stood up, fully shifted and let out loud howl with his blue eyes glowing.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

"We should have taken that ride from Stiles." Erica comments while walking down the forest next to Boyd. The newest beta offered them a ride, but they declined because the boy was noticeable exhausted. So they took a short cut down the forest, walking peacefully they heard a chorus of howls and stop dead in their tracks.

 

"What's that?" Erica asks scared.

 

"I don't know, it's not Derek or the others." Boyd replies. Suddenly red glowing eyes are surrounding them and the sound of snarls was the only thing heard.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

"Why did you call me here Scott? It's summer vacation." Stiles says when he arrives, it's been two days since the Kanima fiasco ended. He haven't see anyone from the pack besides Isaac, but Derek text him to meet him later on his house. Scott text him to meet him at their school's lacrosse field.

 

"I need to apologize to you. I have been a really shitty friend lately" Scott says.

 

"You think?" Stiles asks sarcastically.

 

"I know, I should have told you so many things. I know you're in Derek's pack and that you won't change that, but I need my best friend back. I am so sorry that I screwed up so bad." The tanned boy apologizes.

 

"Let me guess, Allison broke up with you and you need someone to mope around." Stiles guess.

 

"Well yeah she did. By the way she is sorry about what she had done." Scott stars.

 

"I don't see her apologizing to me. She shot me multiple times and her crazy grandpa stabed me several times in different places on her request." He cuts Scott off.

 

"I know, you broke her wrist though." Scott defends his ex girlfriend.

 

"She was killing Isaac." Stiles says winning the argument.

 

"Well, whatever aside from that, we know each other for so long Stiles. You told me one time that I'll always going to have you, so please can we be friends again." The teen begs.

 

Stiles thinks for few minutes, he can't forgive Scott. Not yet at least, he still resents the other teen for so many things. For ignoring him for a psycho, for being the one that everyone trusted, for always being the favorite and for lying to him because contrary to popular belief, Stiles had never lied to Scott, not even once. But still he doesn't want to lose their friendship.

 

"Okay, I'll try, but you have to make it up to me. You are not off the hook so easily, you still got me." He said. Scott gives him the cutest smile and hugs him, he reciprocates, and he really hopes that someday they can be best friends again.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

When Stiles arrived to the Hale house, Derek, Isaac and Peter were already there.

 

"It's a pleasure to see you Stiles." Peter greets him.

 

"Drop dead." He grumbles.

 

"Been there, done that." The man mocks.

 

"Where are Erica and Boyd?" He asks to his very handsome Alpha. He shakes his head, he forbade himself those thoughts.

 

"I couldn't get in touch with them. I'll check on them after we're over?" Derek replies looking intently at him.

 

"Why are we here exactly?"  Isaac asks.

 

"Look." Derek says pointing at the door. There was a spiral like symbol in it.

 

"What is that?" Stiles asks.

 

"You haven't told them everything yet, have you?" Peter questions to Derek.

 

"What do you mean?" Stiles asks, had Derek been keeping secrets from them?

 

"Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack? So eager to strengthen his power and his number? When there's a new Alpha, people take notice." The older Hale explains.

 

"People like who? What is this? What does this mean?" Isaac asks.

 

"It's their symbol. It means they're coming." Derek replies.

 

"Who?" Stiles asks

 

"Alphas." The Alpha answers.

 

"Alphas? As more than one?" Stiles questions confused, how is hat possible?

 

"A pack of them." Derek says.

 

"An Alpha pack and they're not coming. They're already here." Peter adds.


	10. Loud and Mouthy Beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here's chapter 10! Sorry that it's so short but in my defense this is more like a fill up.
> 
> Also i have already decided what to do about Erica and Boyd, you guys will have to wait and see.
> 
> Thanks for all the wonderful comments! 
> 
> And of course cheers for my beta the awesome emrys90, i wouldn't be publishing without him. You're amazing dude!

Glowing eyes

 

Chapter 10: Loud and Mouthy Beta

 

After the whole reveal about the infamous Alpha pack, things got in fact worse. Erica and Boyd were reported missing, most likely the Alpha Pack were the ones who took them. To add icing on the cake Derek was interrogated by Stiles' dad since he was spotted with the two teens. It's been two weeks since summer started and Stiles has been following leads and searching for scents with the rest of the pack.

 

Scott got in summer school, but he still wants to hang out with Stiles. Even when he was supper busy with his reading and his _"Be a better Scott McCall"_ program. You don't need a scientist to see that the tanned teen was getting jealous of the developing friendship between his best friend and Isaac.

 

Stiles spends most of his time with his pack, plus Peter, Stiles doesn't consider the former Alpha part of the pack. He was also searching leads, Jackson training every day and by attending it means being dragged by Derek.

 

Derek finally got a semi decent place to live in. It's was an abandoned building, but it was way too more habitable than the train station and the Hale house.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

"So what's new with you?" Scott asks awkwardly sitting in Stiles living room. It was Saturday and they were playing some video games just like the old times.

 

"Everything's pretty cool lately." Stiles replies ignoring the real question. He can't talk about pack business with Scott, Derek's orders and this time Stiles decided to listen to him. After Scott's stunt with Gerard he lost any right to be on the know.

 

"You can't talk about the pack with me can you?" The other teen questions.

 

"Yeah, I'm sorry Scott. I know we don't usually keep secrets between us, but I still don't trust you enough." Stiles answers, he literally could feel Scott flinch at that statement.

 

"I know, but I heard about Erica and Boyd." The teen murmurs dropping his controller.

 

"It's not your problem Scott. You wanted normal, you got it so focus on your studies." Stiles says pausing the game, hoping to made his oldest friend feel a little better even if he didn’t deserve it.

 

"No problem, well I better get going. I have to take my mom lunch." Scott announces standing up. Stiles doesn't blame him, the air went from cool to awkward.

 

"No problem bro, do you want a ride?" Stiles asks propping himself up.

 

"Sure." Scott nods, "I swear this is going to end soon, just a couple of more bucks and I can finally have my bike." He adds.

 

"Damn right! I am not your personal driver." Stiles jokes grabbing his keys.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Derek was sitting on the bed in his new loft. The place was no great thing, but it was better, now at least he installed an alarm system. Something that will be pretty useful when the enemy decides to strike.

 

He was looking through the window when he hears the elevator, not long after the big door opens. He didn't need to turn around to know who just arrived; the heartbeat and unique scent were enough.

 

"What do you want Stiles?" The Alpha questions, his eyes not leaving the window.

 

"Straight to the point, that's my Alpha." The teen jokes. Derek rolls his eyes, but his lips curve into a small smile. "Is Isaac around?" The boy asks.

 

"He went with Peter to follow some leads." The Alpha replies turning around to face the young man.

 

The alpha scans the boy from head to toe; his new clothes really suit him. He still wears plaid, but the baggy pants were replaces with skin tight jeans. Derek may ignore his attraction the beta, but that doesn't mean he can't see him.

 

"You send him with Peter, aren't you worried? That psycho could eat him?" Stiles exclaims moving his arms exaggeratedly, Derek tries not to chuckle at boy actions. The teen had voice his distrust to his uncle every time they meet.

 

"He is not going to eat him." He replies rolling his eyes.

 

"Now I am completely bored, I was hoping Isaac could be available. Wait a minute, why didn't you call me to help them?" He wondered after his babble.

 

"You asked me a day off; if there was an emergency I would have told you." Derek says.

 

"So, I guess I'll be going then?" Stiles mumble awkwardly.

 

"You could stay here." Derek says almost too fast for his own liking.

 

"Okay." Stiles agrees just as fast. He throws himself at the couch in the corner of the room.

 

"You really need some furniture here, it's depressing and a TV wouldn't hurt either." The teen comments glancing around the loft.

 

"I don't need any of those." Derek replies.

 

"You should also get a bed for Isaac. He's a growing teen he can't sleep on the floor forever, no wonder why he always sleeps over at my place." The Beta keeps blabbing.

 

"You sound like a mother." Derek jokes.

 

"Oh my god, you just joked! Now I'm pretty sure a storm is coming." Stiles exclaims happily standing up stepping closer to Derek's personal space. The Alpha wanted to move away, but his feet wouldn't move.

 

Stiles keeps laughing practically at his face, the Alpha took the chance to admire the boy beautiful features, his moles, his whiskey colored eyes and his lips. He really wanted to feel those lips on his; he wanted to go for it. He was almost leaning in, but the loft door slam open. Stiles stop his laughter and step away, tension start filling the air.

 

"Hey." Isaac greets entering the room.

 

"Isaac, how was your afternoon with the _Walking Dead?_ " Stiles greets.

 

"Really bad, also that idiot is such a creep." The tallest teen replies.

 

"Did you find anything?" Derek asks.

 

"No, the trails leads to nowhere." Isaac replies.

 

After that they spend some time discussing more ways to try to track the missing Betas. Later Stiles invited Isaac to his house, the boy agreed with not much argument and they exited the loft just exchanging a small goodbye. Leaving the Alpha alone with his own thoughts.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

"So, what up with you and Derek?" Isaac asks while lying comfortably on Stiles' bed.

 

"What do you mean?" The other teen asks, rolling his desk chair so he could face the other werewolf.

 

"You know the incredible sexual tension in the air every time you two are in the same room." The curly haired boy replies smirking.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Stiles lies before turning around to keep researching on his laptop. He chose to ignore Isaac' knowing laugh, his pack mate was completely right he feels the tension and he is learning everyday more about his sense.

 

So he can smell the arousal coming from the Alpha every time they are in the same room, but he is falling for Derek. The elder is probably just attracted to him, but he is not bold enough to make a move.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

The next day Stiles was watching with amusement as Derek throws Jackson against a tree. The other wolf was coming to train, but still refuses to be part of the pack. Not that Stiles would want him in it, apparently after everything Jackson went trough with the Kanima he is still a complete and utterly douche bag.

 

"Okay that's enough, I have to go. Contrary of you losers, I have a life." The jock exclaims standing up wiping some sweat from his forehead.

 

"Shut up." Derek snaps.

 

"Whatever," Jackson mutters glaring at the Alpha, "I have to tell you something." He says.

 

"What is it?" Derek asks.

 

"The next month, I'm moving to London. So I need you to teach me as fast as you can. I need to know how to keep control. I'll be going after the full moon so there's time." Jackson announces.

 

"You're moving, after everything? What about Lydia?" Stiles can't help but ask.

 

"It's not any of your business Stilinski; no matter if I go away she would never look twice at your pathetic ass." Jackson spats.

 

Stiles tries to keep it cool, he got over Lydia the moment he and Derek almost kissed, but that doesn't give Jackson the right to such an idiot. He helped save his life after all.

 

"Can't got your tongue Stilinski, you're such a loser" Jackson says.

 

Stiles couldn't take it anymore; he jumped from his place on the Hale's porch pushing Jackson backwards. The other wolf let out a growl, his eyes glowing blue, he was about to deliver a hard blow to Stiles. The Beta stops him, grabbing him fist and sending him flying. Making him land hard against the soil.

 

"Don't provoke me asshole. I could kill you in a blink." Stiles warns. Jackson glares at him, but doesn't say anything else.

 

"Stop both of you!" Derek roars, "I'll try to help you, but the rest is up to you. The full moon is in two days, I expect you all here." Derek orders.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

The full moon came fast. Derek chained Jackson on his family's house basement, Isaac stayed with him, but he sent Stiles to spend the night with Scott. The Alpha didn't know how the boy would react with Allison out of the picture.

 

The night was hard, Jackson struggled for like an hour, but he gained control at some point. He still was restrained.

 

Stiles texted him every half hour to let him know that everything was aright. Derek has been feeling uncomfortable in his own skin. He told himself that it was the pull of the moon and not the absence of the loud and mouthy Beta.


	11. Déjà Vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long delay, but that is not my fault, my awesome beta emrys90 was very very busy, but don't worry ch12 and 13 are already in beta-ing process.
> 
> You are probably gonna hate me after this chapter but remember this, i have already have planned when Stiles and Derek get together (and sexy times), and it's not too long of a wait.
> 
> About Erica and Boyd's faith you will find out in the next chapter.
> 
> And I just got engaged so I am extremely happy (it doesn't have any relevance i just have to shout it everywhere)

Glowing eyes

 

Chapter 11: Déjà Vu

 

"God, this is getting us nowhere! We already searched here multiple times over the last few months." Stiles complains. He, Derek and Isaac had been following leads through the forest, but it is always the same, nothing.

 

"We can't give up." Derek says ignoring the Beta's whines.

 

"You think I don't know that?" Stiles spat "I want to find them as much as you do, but we are following nothing. We need a better plan."

 

"We better get back to the loft then." Derek orders sounding defeated.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Stiles arrived home pretty late, his dad was working overnight as usual. He was so frustrated he want in tears to his room apart. It's been almost four months since Erica and Boyd went missing, school will start in a week and they still have nothing.

 

Not a clue of where they are. The Alphas left their mark on the Hale house door three times and they did it every time they painted the door to cover it up.

 

His life is so complicated at the moment; his dad barely talks to him, Scott acts like a jealous puppy from time to time and also he mopes about Allison who ran away to France for the summer. Lydia has been calling him to cry over Jackson who left two weeks ago like if he cares about that douche bag, and the sexual tension between he and the Alpha is so freaking thick that you could just cut it with a glare.

 

He decided to go, take a shower and try to get some sleep because he really needs it. But of course when his life is easy? His buzzing phone stops him of doing any of those things.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

"Who the hell are they?" Isaac asks gasping for air. They have been running around the preserve for like half an hour.

 

"I don't know." Derek replies catching his breath. After Stiles took off, they were heading to his car. As usual it was at his family home. That is when the hunters decide to ambush them; he and Isaac managed to dodge their attacks. Leave them enough time to escape; there were two hunters probably some that remained Gerard's followers.

 

"Who are you calling?" Derek asks when he sees his Beta typing furiously on his phone.

 

"I'm texting Stiles, we need help." Isaac replies simply.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

"Idiots, they can't seem to keep away from trouble one fucking night." Stiles mumbles angrily. He was already in the forest, but there was no sigh of the hunters and no sigh of Derek. He sighs and pulls out his phone, tapping the screen to call his lovable Alpha.

 

"Where are you guys? I am in the middle of the freaking forest and you guys are MIA." He exclaims.

 

"Look what we got here, this little pup." A male voice says from behind him. He turns around to see two guys holding big guns.

 

"Oh shit." He curses and runs away as they immediately start shooting. He was desperate, there's was no way he could face those idiots by himself. So he did the first thing that came to his mind, howl. The hunters covered their ears because of the loud sound emitted by the young werewolf.

 

Stiles took his chance and jump to attack before the men could do anything about it. He landed a blow on the first hunter almost knocking him unconscious, the other was bit hard, he started shooting like a maniac. Stiles couldn't dodge any and he got hit on his left arm. He fell back to the ground with a scream, he was going to die. He closed his eyes to wait for the blow, but it never came. Instead there was the sound of two familiar heartbeats. He opened his eyes and tries to sit up; Isaac rushed to his side helping him.

 

"He shot me with Wolfs bane." Stiles says.

 

"I know, don't worry, he still have bullets." Derek replies while unloading the gun. "Help him; we need to get to my house fast." He adds.

 

They arrived at the Hale house quickly; Isaac put the barely conscious boy on a table. Derek ripped off his shirt and removed the bullet from the boy arm, who let out pained scream at that. "Hold him." He orders to Isaac and then he did the same that he did the night he was shot by Kate.

 

"Déjà Vu." Stiles mumbles before falling asleep.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Stiles woke up very much disoriented. He was lying on a bed that wasn't his and Derek's scent was all over the place. He opened his yes to find himself on the Alpha's loft, the sun was shinning trough the windows. Crap it was morning already, his dad is going to kill him.

 

"Isaac already texted your dad from your phone telling him that you crashed with him and he also drove your jeep here." Derek says announcing his presence.

 

"How did-" He starts, but the Alpha cuts him off.

 

"I could smell your panic from a mile away." The Alpha smirks.

 

"Great, I'll grab one of Isaac's shirts." The boy says pointing at duffle bag in the corner of the room. He could feels the older man eyes on him while he bend over to rummage trough his friend's clothes. He did a mental victory dance; Derek was totally checking his ass out.

 

"So what happened with those hunters?" He asks putting a shirt over his head.

 

"I bit them, so I assume they are dead." Derek replies.

 

"Awesome, let's hope that they don't send more in the process." Stiles replies while looking down at himself. Isaac's shirt was big for him, he lift his gaze to find that the Alpha was still staring at him.

 

"So, I better get going I don't want my dad to worry." He awkwardly says pointing at the door with his thumb. The Alpha barely nods, "Hey so thank you for last night, it was like the magic bullet all over again." He add jokingly.

 

Derek lift his eyebrows disapprovingly, Stiles almost crash with him. He didn't even realize that he was heading towards the man, but still he doesn't step back. "No problem." Derek whispers, his breath very close to Stiles face.

 

The scent of arousal fills the air and the teen couldn't take it anymore. It was time to stop with all the tension, he's a werewolf now. He can be the brave one for once in his life; he lean in and press his lips to Derek's.

 

The Alpha stood still his eyes widens open. Stiles cursed himself, trying to step back, but the Alpha grabbed him by his waist and crashed their lips together once more. They kissed desperately like if their lives depend on it. Stiles clings to Derek with all he has, he embraces the Alpha's broad shoulders.

 

Derek lick his lips like if asking for entrance and Stiles was more than glad to comply. He sucked the man's tongue with eagerness, he doesn't know if he is a good kisser or not but he sure has enthusiasm. Apparently Derek was eager for more, the older wolf slowly moved his hands from the boy's wait to his ass. His palms open wide, he squeeze one of the cheeks provoking a moan of the teen.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Kissing the boy was better than in his imagination, Stiles was a good kisser. He couldn't believe that it was happening! When Stiles moaned into his mouth, he came back to reality he abruptly pulled away as if the boy burned him.

 

"Is something wrong?" Stiles asks confused.

 

"This can't happen." He replies frowning. He could see the fury on the Beta's face at his words.

 

"Well you should have thought of that before you put your tongue in my mouth." The boy exclaims angrily, "At least give me a reason, a valid reason." The boy sighs.

 

"You're too young to know what you want and trust me you don't want this." He stared, Stiles opened his mouth to argue, but he cuts him off. He needs to win this fight, "Whatever crush you have on me, it's not real. It's just the bond we share, I'm your Alpha and you're my Beta, it's not real." He finished. It broke his heart the devastated look on the teen's eyes.

 

"You are a terrible liar, I could hear through that even if I was still human. Derek I know you feel the same, please don't push me away." Stiles begs reaching out to touch him, but he yanks his arm away before he got the chance.

 

"You know what Derek, screw you. Maybe you're right, maybe I'm just not in love with you." Stiles snaps stepping back heading to the door.

 

"You're just a kid Stiles you can't be in love." He says regretting the words after they passed his lips.

 

"Yeah whatever you say, see you tomorrow." Stiles replies sounding designated. He gets out of the apartment closing the door with loud thud.  He hears him until he got out of reached in the jeep and then the sobs started.

 

Derek used his whole will to not go and comfort the boy, this is for the best.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Stiles arrived to his house to find his father sleep. He had tons of loses calls from him, Scott and Isaac. He throws his cell phone and keys to the night table. He falls face first to the mattress, he covers his head with pillow and let's out a frustrated scream.

 

He wants to destroy everything. How could Derek make him believe for a second that he had hope with him? He wanted to argue more, but he allowed Derek to lie to him. If the Alpha was such a coward to says such a stupid excuse it wasn't worth the fight. Derek can go to fuck himself; he is tired of always being the rejected one.

 

First Lydia and now Derek, he is worth more than. He just has to move on; he'll move on, he just has to believe it.


	12. An Alpha pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 12. Thanks to emrys90 who beta-ed this.
> 
> Don't forget to leave your comment

Glowing eyes

 

Chapter 12: An Alpha pack

 

Erica ran as fast as she could. She didn't really know what she was running from, but she could barely stand on her own feet. She wasn't even looking where she was going, she just ran.

 

The pain in her slashed abdomen was too distracting; her boot laces' were untied. That was the cause of her tripping and falling face first to the floor. She heard some motorcycles stop. She was abruptly turned around on her back.

 

"Quiet." A female voice said to her, but she barely managed to listen to her.  An unidentified young woman revives her using a car battery and jumper cables. She wakes up with a roar and her eyes glowing. Still weak she looks at herself, her body is covered in slashes and there are deep puncture wounds in his neck.

 

The mysterious girl helps her up and they manage to walk to the motorcycle. She could barely stay awake, she removes the hair that fell on her face and feels two punctures on the back of his neck.

 

"My neck." She wonders out loud.

 

"From their claws, it's how they share memories." The girl explains.

 

"But I don't remember anything." She comments confused.

 

"It’s also how they steal them." The girl clarifies, "Listen to me, no matter what happens you hold on, okay? You hold on tight." She orders. The blonde girl nods and embrace the girl from her back holding tight. The vehicle starts moving fast.

 

"I hear something, someone's coming." Erica comments looking back to see a guy running towards them. "Faster!" She exclaims. The girl accelerates the vehicle. Erica turns her head to see if they lost him, but she sees two guys looking exactly the same running faster. "Two of them." She comments in disbelief.

 

Identical twins slash and grab for Erica, their eyes glowing the Red of the Alpha Werewolves. The girl manages to elude them briefly.

 

"Remember what I said before?" The girl question.

 

"Hold on?" Erica whispers.

 

"Hold on!" The girl exclaims, "Erica, stay with me."

 

The motorcycle jumps and they crash through a large window into a warehouse, but then Erica, close to unconsciousness, overbalances the bike. Sending them skidding in a shower of sparks.

 

The twins enter through the broken window. One kneels, the other slams his fist into the kneeling twin's back and the two begin to merge into one giant figure. This new _"Mega-Alpha."_ stalks toward Erica growling.

 

The girl pulls a weapon and fires a large projectile into the giant's chest. When it makes contact the creature is consumed in electric currents and falls into two distinct individuals. They lay twitching on the floor in a blinding flash of electricity.

 

"I thought I told you to hold on." Erica manages to hear the girl say before passing out.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

"Hey, Scott, sure you don't want something like this?" Stiles tries to joke holding a drawing of a man-lizard figure. Scott glares at him, "Too soon?" He questions sarcastically. After that he drifts off he really doesn't care what the tattoo guy had to say or Scott’s stupid explanation about his hideous tattoo. This is the first time he got out of his house after Derek's stupid rejection. He has been moping in his bedroom, ignoring Isaac, Derek and Scott’s calls. The last begged him to accompany him to get his tattoo.

 

When they get out of the tattoo parlor they climb to his jeep.

 

"You okay?" He asks when he feels Scott flinch.

 

"Yeah, but I don't think it's supposed to feel like this." Scott replies with a pained voice, "No, it's definitely not supposed to feel like this. Oh! I got to take this thing off!" The other teen exclaims unwrapping his bandages revealing the fresh tattoo and red skin, "Oh, no, what? No, no, come on." Scott curses when the tattoo starts disappearing. "It healed." Scott says shocked when the mark vanished completely.

 

"Ah, Thank God. I hated it." He comments receiving a disproving stare from his friend, "Sorry." He adds, not feeling sorry whatsoever.

 

Following that they drove off the place and head to Scott’s house to drop him off. Of course, Scott starts rambling about Allison while Stiles nods his head faking interest.

 

"…we agreed to give each other the summer... no texts, no calls." Scott says.

 

"So then how do you know she won't be back at school then?" He asked, pretending that he was giving a fuck about the huntress.

 

"After everything that happened I'm not sure she's coming back at all." The other boy replies just when they stop on red light. Stiles looks at Scott for a moment and notices Lydia's car parked next to them. To his surprise Allison was in the passenger side.

 

"I think she is. I'd say pretty definite, you know." He says. Scott looks utterly confused and he sighs, "Like one hundred percent." He adds pointing at the window. Scott looks and when he spots her, he got that stupid expression on his face. Stiles can't help himself and rolls his eyes.

 

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God." Scott says frantically, "Can we just drive please, Stiles?" he begs.

 

"Scott, it's a red light." He states ignoring his friend freaked out state.

 

"Will you go? Just go!" Scott screams.

 

"NO!" He roars flashing his eyes at Scott, who slams his head against the seat. He won't get a ticket because Scott can't grow a pair and stand to see Allison. Scott didn't get a chance to beg again, because the girls drove off ignoring the red light. When the light turns green he keeps driving down the road.

 

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

 

"I'm driving." He answers with the obvious.

 

"We're right behind them." Scott states, he rolls his eyes.

 

"Okay, well, do you see any turns?" He questions.

 

"I don't want to look like we're following them." Scott comments.

 

"Well, what do you want me to do?" He spats sarcastically.

 

"I don't know; anything." The tanned teen exclaims. He rolls his eyes and press the brakes stopping his car, but no long after Lydia's car also stop.

 

"They stopped too." Scott says dreamily. He was about to give a sassy remark, but Lydia's scream stop him. Then the sound of glass breaking reached them.

 

They rushed to them; Scott went immediately to Allison asking her if she was okay or hurt. Something’s never change, Stiles still hates her.

 

"Well, I'm not okay. I am totally freaking out, how the hell does it just run into us?" Lydia shouts, "I saw its eyes, right before it hit us, it was like it...it was like it was crazy." She finishes.

 

"No, it was scared." He says stepping near the dead deer sniffing lightly. "Actually... Terrified." He adds shocked.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Melissa McCall was having a hard shift; it was a crappy morning so far. She really thought that it couldn't get any worse, until two gurneys enter the ER. One of the girls in them was Erica Reyes.

 

Stiles had talk about her before, Stiles is her son’s best friend. Well she really didn't know where they stand at the moment, but the boy she knew since he was a child asked him if she saw the two missing teenagers. She had to inform him or Derek Hale, their Alpha.

 

"Hey, wait a minute I know this one." She says to the paramedic immediately whispering to the girl, "Erica, I'm Scott's mom. I know what you are, what happened?" She asked. The girl looks scared for a second before she spoke.

 

"The girl, all right, she's worse, okay?"

 

"Are you not healing?" She asked.

 

"I will. Will you just...would you just help her, please?" The girl pleads.

 

"Okay, can you take her?" She nods allowing other professionals to take the girl and moves to the mysterious woman, who tries to stand up.

 

"Hey. Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey." She mumbles stopping the girl.

 

"Find him. I have to find him." The girl mumbles desperately.

 

"What are you saying?" She questions.

 

"I have to... I have to tell him."

 

"Who?"

 

"The Alpha, Find the Alpha." The girl manages to whisper.

 

"What do you want with Derek Hale?" She asks with a serious expression.

 

"No." The girl shakes her head. Melissa couldn't garter more information because the girl was taking away from her. She didn't hear the girl’s inaudible words.

 

"Not Hale, Stilinski." The girl mumbles before falling unconscious.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Stiles takes a seat in his new class with Isaac behind him and Scott at his side. More awkwardly Allison sits beside Scott and Lydia on his other side, who by the way is back to her classy bitchy self. He is in no mood for school, but his dad literally dragged him out of the house.

 

When he got to school, he had to put up with a moping Scott over his tattoo. The new teacher Miss. Blake gave him the creeps, how the hell did she get the entire class’ numbers? Now she was rambling about some stupid book, he use to enjoy breading, but his life is filled with supernatural bullshit. The class was started twenty minutes ago; Scott went outside because the principal was calling for him. When he returned he grabbed his backpack and approach to me.

 

"My mom called me. She said we both have to be in the hospital ASAP, Erica's there." He whispers to me. My heart skipped a beat and so did Isaac's, I collected my stuff as fast as I could and storm out of the classroom.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

"Hey, you're awake." Melissa says entering the room.

 

"Yeah, thank you by the way, I have no idea what's happening. Did you called my parents?" Erica replies.

 

"Well, they tried to contact them, but we can't get a hold on them." The woman informs her unwrapping her wound.

 

"That really doesn't surprise me." Erica sadly whispers.

 

"Yeah, that's healing, visibly." Melissa says to the werewolf girl lying in the hospital bed, "They can't see this."

 

"Nobody can see this." Erica answered with light smile. She is so confused at the moment; she was apparently missing over the summer. Thank God this woman knows about what she is, "Maybe you just cover it up." She suggests.

 

"I-I don't think that's going to matter." The nurse stammered, but still doing it. "I mean, you're scheduled for surgery. Which is obviously going to be very confusing for a lot of people."

 

"Okay, can you do something?" Erica asks hopefully.

 

"Me do something? I'm relatively new to all of this." The woman replies, "and there's a Sheriff's Deputy that's stationed right outside the door."

 

"Have you tried calling Derek?" Erica questions.

 

"Like, five times." Melissa replies, "Do you have any other emergency werewolf contacts?"

 

"Yeah, call Stiles." She says with confidence. She is sure that her Batman wouldn't leave her alone.

 

Erica tried to relax; she was checking if the Deputy went away. Stiles' dad was also there asking for her, apparently Scott's mom told him that she got amnesia. Which is not a lie, she need to get the hell out of the hospital before she is taken to surgery. She heard the Deputy walking away, she was about to get up when a nurse walked in.

 

"Hello, Erica." The tanned woman greets, oddly she seems familiar.

 

"Hi." She says nervously.

 

"How are you feeling?" The nurse questions holding a syringe.

 

"Good. Listen, I think I could probably just..." She starts, "What is that?" She questions when the nurse is loading the syringe's contents to her IV. She starts feeling dizzy in a matter of seconds.

 

"Just an anesthetic." The woman replies, "We don't want you getting in the way again." She added. Erica looks down for a second and notices that the woman’s toes nails are claw like. She looks up again in panic, "Count along with me Erica. One...two…three." The last thing she saw was three clawed fingers and glowing red eyes.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Stiles and Scott arrived at the hospital in record time. He tried to call Derek, but every time it went to voice mail. The Alpha chose a great day to ignore him, note the sarcasm.

 

They meet with Scott’s mom in the lobby.

 

"Why didn't you call me sooner? Why did you call Scott?" Stiles asks desperate.

 

"Your phone was off and I couldn't get you out of school without Scott. I'm not your guardian Stiles." Melissa sighs before continuing, "Honestly, I was hoping I didn't have to." She finishes looking at Scott.

 

"What do you mean?" The other teen wonders.

 

"Everything that you've been doing. The extra reading, summer school, saving up for the bike, even though it scares me half to death. Honey, I just didn't want to disrupt a good rhythm." She replies.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, "When she asked for help, I felt pretty clear that Scott is not involved and doesn't need to be. He is not part of my pack, you can keep calm. Your son wanted normal and he got it. It's my battle not his, now can you please tell me where she is?" He spats. Earning himself two death glares, he didn't meant to sound rude, but he had to say it.

 

"Stiles, listen…" Melissa starts.

 

"Where's she at?" Stiles cut her off.

 

"She's in room two-fifteen if she isn't already in surgery." The woman replies.

 

"Thank you." He says truthfully and turns on his heels to get to his friend.

 

"Stiles!" Scott exclaims.

 

"Go back to school Scott." He says not even bothering to stop. This isn't about Scott.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

"You told me that everything was okay between you too." Melissa exclaims.

 

"I don't know, I thought it was. He's been acting distant toward me, apparently he still hasn't forgive me." Scott says to his mom looking down.

 

"Scott, he is your oldest friend. You did lose his trust, you have to gain it again. I know that I just said that I wanted you to stay away from all this, but you need to help him. Like he has done over that last few years and not only about the werewolf stuff."

 

"Okay." He nods.

 

"But still you can't get behind in school. The hard work can't stop." She orders.

 

"It's not going to stop. I'm going to be better this year; a better student, a better son, a better friend, a better everything. I promise." He reassures her.

 

"Okay, now go and help him." She says briefly hugging him.

 

He ran up the stairs, he needed to help Stiles. He needs his best friend back, he knows how much he has been screwing up and he is going to make it up to him. He arrived at the first floor when he stumbles with someone he hasn't seen in months.

 

"What are you doing here?" Derek asks.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Stiles steps out of the elevator and goes to the room Erica is supposed to be in. He found it empty, he cursed under his breath. He is sure went into surgery.

 

He walks fast down the hallway towards the elevator when he catch a sniff of a familiar scent. He spots a large man wheeling Erica away. He has claws protruding through his surgical gloves.

 

The man glance at him and steps into the elevator pressing the button. Stiles growls, his eyes glowing as he ran. He hardly enter the elevator and he roars, he fights with the orderly, quickly gaining and maintaining the upper hand. He slams Stiles into the ceiling and the floor several times and holds him in the air by his neck.

 

"Don't you realize what you're dealing with? I'm an Alpha." The giant says just when the elevator doors open.

 

"So am I." Derek say intruding his claws on the other Alpha's back. The man falling unconscious.

 

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"  Derek deadpans.

 

"Well, if you had answered your damn phone, I could be." He remarks.

 

"Who the hell is he?" Scott asked, approaching them.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

After that they take a sleeping Erica to the Hale house so Derek can cure her from the inside with Wolfs Bane. Scott asked Derek to help him with his tattoo, explaining about some shit about Allison. Isaac arrives no longer after that informing them about the bird incident at school. They help Derek hold Scott while the Alpha literally burns his arm. He feels Derek's eyes on him the entire time, the air is awkward. Everyone but Scott is aware of the big elephant in the room.

 

"Well, it looks pretty damn permanent now." Stiles comments while Scott is putting his shirt back on.

 

"Yeah, I kind of needed something permanent. Everything's so, uh...Ephemeral." Scott says.

 

"Studying for the PSAT’s?" He asked and Scott just nods.

 

"Why'd you paint the door?" Scott asks when he opens the door.

 

"Go home Scott." Derek sighs.

 

"And why only one side?" The Omega questions again.

 

"Scott." Stiles warns, but the boy doesn't listen to him. He starts clawing at the wood scratching the paint until the big symbol is revealed, "What is this?"

 

"It’s their symbol. The Alpha's." Stiles replies knowing that it was no point of hiding it anymore.

 

"The birds at school and the deer last night... just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha." Scott rambles "How many are there?"

 

"A pack of them." Derek replies.

 

"An Alpha pack." Stiles adds.

 

"All of them? How does that even work?" Scott wonders.

 

"I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion, we know they had Erica and they still have Boyd. We've have been looking for them for the last four months." Derek informs him.

 

"Let's say you find them. How do you deal with an Alpha pack?" Scott questions.

 

"With all the help we can get." Stiles says.

 

"Where is she? Where's the girl?" Erica asks sitting up.

 

"What girl?" Isaac asks.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

"This one, it's perfect." Lydia says holding a paint sample.

 

"Mm, I don't know." Allison murmurs.

 

"I'm still thinking maybe a shade of blue." Lydia suggest holding the sample next to the one Allison has in her hands.

 

"Lydia look." Allison points at their forearms where the girl looking for Stiles grabbed them. There was a symbol if you join the two parts.

 

"That girl looking for stiles was leaving a message." The redhead says, her eyes widen.


	13. Destroy hopes away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well two chapters in one day, don't get used to it. 
> 
> Thank to emrys90 who did the amazing beta-ing job.
> 
> Well I have some warnings:  
> The Allison bashing will end in the next chapters (i just love her) she is going to redeem herself.  
> Other warnings is going to be Deaton bashing, i just don't like the guy and i am going to express it, if you don't like it skip it or press the back button.  
> And last i have a little spoiler to do, before ch20 the Sterek will become official.
> 
> Well I hope that I left some things clear, enjoy the chapter, and see you guys in the next update.

Glowing eyes

 

 Chapter 13: Destroy hopes away

 

“Why do we need him of all people?” Stiles asks, this is so not how he wants to spend his morning before school. He had the crappiest night, he went to a friend’s birthday party, he wanted to get drunk and probably have sex. But Heather ditch him at the last minute so he just got the hell out of there. Now he has to deal with the broody object of his affections and Peter who has yet to arrive, they need him to get Erica’s memories back.

 

“You know, I'm starting not to like this idea.” Erica comments pacing around the room.

 

“It does sound kind of dangerous.” Isaac adds.

 

“You know what? I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like him.” Stiles adds agreeing with the other two.

 

“She'll be fine.” Derek says.

 

“Does it have to be him?” Stiles asks.

 

“He knows how to do it, I don't and it’ll be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself.” The Alpha sighs.

 

“You know we don’t trust him, right?” The newest werewolf says, Isaac nods in agreement.

 

“I’m with them, I only saw the guy once and he creeps me out. There’s something about him, I just don’t trust him.” Erica comments.

 

“Do you trust me?” Derek asks.

 

“Sure.” Erica replies. You don’t need super senses to tell the uncertainty in her words, “I still don't like him.”

 

“Nobody likes him.” Derek agrees; just on cue the loft door rolls open.

 

"Boys F.Y.I., yes coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works. So I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face." Peter says cockily.

 

"We don't like you." Derek slams the book he was holding in the table “Now shut up and help us.”

 

“Fair enough.” The former Alpha takes his claws out and takes his jackets off. Erica nervously takes a seat, she was trembling and yeah Peter’s presence can do that to anyone.

 

“Relax. I'll get more out of you if you're calm.” Peter says removing Erica’s blonde locks from the back of her neck.

 

“How do you know how to do this, again?” Stiles asks.

 

“It's an ancient ritual used mostly by Alphas, since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice. One slip and you could paralyze someone. Or kill them.” Peter responds not even bothering to look at the boy.

 

"You...You've had a lot of practice though, right?" Isaac asks unsure.

 

"Well, I've never paralyzed anyone." Peter smirks.

 

"Wait, does that mean that you..." Erica starts, but Peter buries his claws on her the nape of her neck. Her eyes flash yellow and Peter’s an icy blue color.

 

I rushed to push him away, but Peter exclaims.

 

"Wait, I see them." He pants, not long after he separate himself. Erica fall face to the floor breathing heavily. I rushed to help her.

 

"What'd you see?" Derek questions.

 

"It was confusing. Um, I’m...images, vague shapes Erica got away. There's was someone, Boyd and someone else, a girl. I barely saw them I mean, glimpses.” Peter pants out of breath.

 

"But you did see him." Derek says.

 

"Worse." Peter flinches.

 

"Deucalion." Derek confirms.

 

"He was talking to them. Something about time running out.” The elder explains.

 

"What does it mean? He's going to kill them?" Stiles shudders at the thought.

 

"No, no, no, no, no, he didn't say that. He did make them a promise that by the full moon, they'd both be dead." Peter corrects.

 

"The next full moon?" Derek wonders.

 

"Tomorrow night." Peter states, yeah they are definitely screwed. Stiles helped Erica to stand up while Peter and Derek started bitching. He rummages through his phone until he sees a message from Scott.

 

“Derek, you need to come to school with us now.” The boy says.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

The arrived at school rather quickly. Stiles drove Isaac and Erica while Derek went after them in his new car, Stiles smiles at that. The new vehicle looks like a soccer mom’s car. They encountered Scott at an empty classroom; Lydia and Allison were with them. The Alpha requested only Stiles’ company.

 

"I don't see anything." Derek states ignoring the huntress glare. They were watching the bruise that looks like a symbol, courtesy from the mysterious girl looking for Stiles.

 

"Look again." Allison spats.

 

"How is a bruise going to tell me where Boyd is?" The Alpha questions, "It's the same on both sides, exactly the same."

 

"It's nothing, Pareidolia. Seeing patterns that aren't there, it is a subset of Apophenia." Lydia explains. Stiles rolls his eyes, sure he used to love Lydia, but still who cares that she has brain when she act like bitch all the time.

 

"They're trying to help." Scott says.

 

"These two." Derek balks pointing to Lydia and saying, “This one who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle, Thank you.” He points to Allison, “and this one who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack.” 

 

"Okay, all right, now, come on. No one died, all right?" Scott exclaims.

 

"My mother died." The huntress whispers.

 

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother. Not Derek, besides your word is completely bullshit to me. You may have Scott's head far inside your psychotic ass, but you don't fool me. You requested Gerard to torture me the worst." Stiles almost yells furiously.

 

"That girl was looking for Stiles. We’re here to help him, not you." Lydia states pointing at Derek.

 

"You want to help? Find something real." Derek orders.

 

"Stiles...Give them a chance, Okay. They're on our side now." Scott pleads. Stiles wants to kick him in the balls for making it up to him. Scott is doing a lousy job.

 

"Our side? There's no our side Scott. You're not part of this pack, you made that choice already." Stiles bites storming out of the room.

 

"Maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night." He hears Derek whisper. Right, Allison still thinks that the Alpha bit mommy Argent on purpose. Scott didn’t want her to have a bad memory of her mother.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

The day didn’t get better. His dad went to school to inform him that Heather was missing and he was a suspect, since everyone saw her with him.

 

He was freaking out. Derek was being useless and doing nothing to try and save Boyd now that he is at brink of death. Erica is completely depressed because she can’t remember anything. He wanted to tear someone’s head off.

 

"So you think they kidnapped Heather to turn her?" Isaac asked while they walked down the hall to their next class. He also knows that Scott is following them like a lost puppy.

 

"Derek said it's easier to turn teenagers." He replies. That’s true; according to Derek teenagers were the easiest target to survive the bite.

 

"But what would a pack of Alphas need with a Beta?" The tallest teen wonders.

 

"Isaac I don't know and I don't care. All right? This girl...Our moms were best friends before mine died all right? We used to take frickin' bubble baths together when we were three. I got to find her." He whimpers not really meaning to; some tears are threatening to fall from his eyes.

 

"Then we need Erica to remember.” Isaac says.

 

"How? Peter and Derek couldn't do it. You know any other werewolves with a better trick?" He snaps

 

"Maybe not a werewolf, But someone who knows a lot about them." Scott’s voice made them turn around. He was eavesdropping the entire time, Stiles wants to face palm. How could he forget about the creepy Doctor ‘I know everything but I love acting mysterious’ Deaton.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

"Obviously, it's not going to be particularly comfortable, but if we can slow your heart rate down enough you'll slip into a trance-like state. Like being hypnotized, you'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind." Deaton explains while they are doing the hard work dropping ice on a bathtub.

 

"How slow does her heart rate need to be?" Stiles questions not really trusting much on the veterinarian. He trusts the man just as much as he trusts Scott; close to nothing, but they are desperate.

 

"Very slow." Deaton calmly says, like if they weren’t on a life or death situations.

 

"Okay, well, how slow is very slow?" He snaps ignoring Scott’s disproving stare. How can the vet be so Zen when someone could be dead in less than a day?

 

"Nearly dead." The man sighs

 

"It's safe, though, right?" Isaac questions.

 

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Deaton lift an eyebrow.

 

“No, not really." Erica states clearly terrified.

 

"Look, if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this." Derek comforts her. The girl just shakes her head and takes of her boots. Then she gets inside the bathtub, willing to do anything to save Boyd.

 

She struggles for a while until she finally enters the trance like state. Deaton ordered to them that he only could speak. Erica mumbled a lot of thing, and then she panicked telling them that they were coming. She said that there was someone else inside with them.

 

"B-beacon hills First National Bank!" Erica screams jumping out of the water "It's, um... it's an abandoned bank and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault."

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Stiles, Isaac and Scott spent the entire night trying to find out how to get inside the vault. They finally got the information out of the Sheriff, after stealing the blueprints and a lot of information; they went to Derek’s loft.

 

"Okay, you see this? This is how they got in; it's a rooftop air conditioning vent. It leads down inside the wall of the vault, which is here. One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft. Now, that space is so small, it took him about twelve hours to drill into that wall. Which is stone, by the way then throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall.” Stiles explains circling the places on the blue prints.

 

"Can we fit in there?" Derek questions invading the teen personal space.

 

"Yes we can, but very very barely." He stutters at the closeness of it all. He can hear Peter chuckle, for sure the older Hale can smell the frustration and the tension better than anyone. "And they also patched the wall, obviously. So we're going to need a drill of some kind, I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit..."

 

"Look, forget the drill. If I go in first, how much space do I have?" The Alpha cuts him off.

 

"What do you...what do you think you're going to do Derek? You going to punch through the wall?" Stiles asks sarcastically.

 

"Yes Stiles, I'm going to punch through the wall." Derek remarks in the same voice tone.

 

"Okay, okay, big guy. Let’s do it your way, let’s see that fist. The one that you destroy hopes away while leading them on." He snarls bringing up some not so old things, like how they made out in the same room. Oh and how Derek pushed him away.

 

“Sorry for interrupting the lover’s fight, but I still don’t think it’s worth it.” Peter smirks.

 

“Can someone kill him again please?” He says. He must have imagined Derek’s smile at his words.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

They left Erica tied up in Isaac’s charge and went as fast as they could to the abandoned building. They entered through some air ducts and Derek literally broke down the walls until they reached the vault. All of them let out a sigh of relief when they saw Boyd in there; still the large teen was growling and not recognizing them.

 

"Boyd? It's me, it’s Derek." The Alpha tries to calm down the snarling teen. He was about to help, but his phone had to ring, he forgot to put it on silence.

 

"Isaac now is not the best time." He says.

 

"Stiles, don't hang up listen to me okay? Look, you got to get outta there. Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called Hecatolite. It scatters the moonlight."

 

"What does that mean?" He asks alarmed.

 

"We're here to get you out, okay?" He hears Derek says.

 

"Look, it keeps the moonlight out okay? They haven't felt the full moon in months." Isaac yells desperate.

 

"Okay, think of it like the gladiators in the Roman Coliseum. They used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious and more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it. They're going to be stronger, savage, blood thirsty and all of you are the Gladiators." Peter exclaims from the other side of the line.

 

"Derek, we got a problem. A really big problem." He says trying to gain the Alpha’s attention. Just on cue a girl comes out from behind a pillar.

 

"Cora?" Derek wonders in disbelief.

 

"Who?" He hears Scott asks.

 

"You know her?" Stiles questions stepping closer to the older man.

 

"She's my sister, my younger sister." Derek exclaims.

 

"What the hell is she doing here?" He questions.

 

“Like I have a clue, I thought she was dead!"

 

“No, don’t do it!” Scott yells. They turn around to see the school guidance counselor closing a Mountain Ash circle. Boyd and Derek’s sister immediately shift charging at them. Boyd slams him and Derek against the wall while Cora buries her claws in Scott’s stomach. They were struggling badly; Allison showed up and screams something.

 

"No! Don't break the seal!" Derek shouts, but Allison don’t listen to him and does it. The two feral beasts escaped the place in a rush and Derek was furious. He pushes the girl against the wall like if he wanted to murder her.

 

"Don't touch her! She saved our lives." Scott yells pushing Derek aside.

 

"Yeah and what do you think they're going to do out there? Do you have any idea what we just set free?" Derek snaps.

 

"You want to blame me? Well I am not the one turning teenagers into killers." Allison says, voice full of disgust

 

"No. No that's just the rest of your family, especially you." Stiles snarls.

 

"I made mistakes. Gerard is not my fault.” She defends.

 

"Don’t put the blame on others. Poor little Allison couldn't think for herself. Grow up bitch and take responsibility for your own actions!" He screams.

 

“Maybe I should break your whole arm this time, you useless piece of crap!” He shouts his eyes glowing. He heard Scott’s warning growl, but he ignore it. Someone needed to give Argent a piece of their mind, "And what about your mother? Tell her Scott. Tell her what mommy dearest was doing that night."

 

"What do you mean? What does he mean Scott? What does he mean?" She asks desperately. He starts making his way outside the building; he could listen to Scott telling her the truth about her mother.

 

When he was reaching the exit he has to cover his ears from aloud and piercing scream. It was just for a moment so he shrugs it off. It must have been his imagination; he has ten thousand things to worry about right now.


	14. Human Sacrifices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, sorry for the small delay but my awesome beta emrys90 has been busy.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos and once again thanks to emrys90 for the amazing beta-ing job.
> 
> SMALL NOTES (Please read it):  
> in case you didn't notice i updated the relationship tags, those are going to be the ships of this fic.  
> I'm going to follow though 3A and after that this is going to become completely AU.  
> Of course everyone wants to know when the Sterek will be finally official, well I'll give you guys some clues, it's going to happen before the AU of "Lunar Eclipse".  
> Last but not least next chapter will take a little more time to get published, it's already written but me and my beta want to update my other story "I'll be your Alpha" and after that i am going to alternate the update, don't worry tough this story will be finished.   
> Anyway, sorry for all the ramble and don't forget to comment, see you guys.

Glowing eyes

 

Chapter 14:  Human Sacrifices

 

“Okay Lydia this better be something important, because my night is being pretty bad.” Stiles snaps entering the public pool. Lydia called him on his way to the loft asking him to meet her immediately and sounding desperate.

 

“That, over there...” The girl points. The smell of blood invades his nostrils and steps near the dead boy with his throat slashed.

 

“They are in the other side of town. It’s impossible, damn Alphas.” He mutters to himself, but still a little relieved. Boyd and Derek’s sister didn’t do this, “I'm gonna call my dad.” He announces. He needs to be at the loft like thirty minutes ago to pick Isaac and Erica, who gained her control extremely well despite the circumstances.

 

“I already called nine-one-one.” Lydia whispers.

 

“If you already called the cops then why didn’t you call me first?” He almost shouts to her. He knows he is acting like an asshole and is probably the full moon talking, but Lydia has been a bitch to him since like ever. Well there’s two feral werewolves on the lose and he is supposed to be helping catching them.

 

“Well I’m sorry that I need a friend when I found a corpse, which by the way I have no idea how I even got here in the first place.” She screams at him.

 

That really makes him feel really guilty, “Listen Lydia I’m sorry. It’s been a hard couple of moths lately. I haven’t had a good night sleep in ages, we found Boyd and he is running feral around town.” He apologizes; Lydia wipes her eyes and nods sending him a weak smile.

 

“Did he do this?” She asks.

 

“No, his scent is not here.” He replies, “But I think it was the Alphas.” She looks at him in confusion, “I’ll explain later, but now I really I have to go before the cops are here. I don’t want my dad to find me in another crime scene.” He adds turning to leave.

 

“Take care.” She says, he nods and runs to him jeep.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

After picking up Isaac and Erica, they arrived at the forest. They managed to encounter Cora trying to rip some poor girl’s head off. Who in their right mind goes to the middle of the wood to camp? Haven’t they seen any horror movies? They were trying to hold her down, but a high pitching sound almost broke their ears and the feral girl ran off.

 

“What the hell is that?” Isaac grumbles covering his ears.

 

“It’s an ultrasonic emitter; it’s one of the tools we use to corral werewolves. Pushing them into a direction we want them to run by giving off a high-pitched frequency that only they can hear.” A familiar voice of Chris Argent says coming out of the shadows.

 

“God, no kidding!” Stiles screams “Are you on the hunt again?” He asks.

 

“He is going to help us catch them.” Scott replies stepping in behind Derek.

 

“I am away for like an hour and you already are siding with hunters.” Stiles snarls glancing at the Alpha.

 

“Listen, I know you don’t trust me after my daughter’s actions, but Scott is right you need my help. You are focusing half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon, but that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora. Who, by the way, have fully given into it.” Chris says, Stiles has to admit the truth in his words.

 

“You made them run off instead of trying to get them to come to us?” Stiles wonders.

 

“We are going to try to get them to the school building. It’s easier if they are inside.” Derek says speaking for the first time.

 

“Well Sour Wolf, how in the hell are we going to keep them inside of a very big building if we are only five werewolves and hunter.” Stiles questions.

 

“I don’t know Stiles, but is better than them going feral in the middle of the city, where they can kill several innocent people. Like your father for example.” The Alpha snaps.

 

“You don’t mess with my dad!” Stiles snarls. He may have giant romantic feelings for the man, but no one use his dad against him, “That was a seriously low blow Derek.”  

 

“What about the boiler room, there are no windows. Just a giant metal door.” Isaac interrupts them before it escalates to more.

 

“Okay, let’s get to work”

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

They could make Boyd and Cora go to the school, but they almost lost them when they try to jump through the roof. When Stiles ran off to stop them, he encounters Allison shooting arrows at them. She was helping him to guide them inside the building.

 

“What are you doing here, don’t even think of escaping.” He screamed when she was about to go.

 

“I am trying to help. I am really sorry for all of my actions. I am not like Gerard, I swear” She says putting the bow down and throwing it at his feet in a sign of peace.

 

“You’re not lying, but that doesn’t mean we can be friends or anything. You tried to kill me and my pack, but I can assure if you even cross me again I’ll break much more than your wrist.” He says pressing his foot to the bow and applying much force and breaking it to make his point clear. She nods and turns to leave, “Thanks for helping.” He says, she nods at him, more like struggling to say it.

 

“Stiles, the girl who gave us the bruise, she was asking for you.” The huntress says before walking away. Stiles stood shocked for a moment before going inside the school once again. Maybe Allison really wanted to redeem herself.

 

He runs to the boiler room to find Isaac, Erica and Scott sitting on the floor looking exhausted.

 

“Where’s Derek?” He asks.

 

“We heard a third heartbeat in there and Derek went inside. He locked the door from inside we can’t get in.” Erica replies.

 

“What? Derek!” He screams punching the door repeatedly, but the metal door didn’t open. His fist stayed imprinted on the metal, his knuckles were getting bloody and didn’t have any time to heal.

 

Tears were running down his face, he needs to get Derek out of there. He can’t lose him. He could hear the others trying to stop him; Erica and Isaac grab him by his shoulder forcing him away from the door. Not much longer after that they could feel the night coming to an end.

 

“The sun is coming out!” Scott screams rushing down the stairs. Stiles didn’t even knew he went upstairs.

 

The big door was slammed open and a bloody Derek was standing there. Stiles rushed to him landing a hard blow on the Alpha’s broad chest.

 

“Are you nuts? How could you do something so stupid?!” He screams, but he launches himself at the man’s arms. Fighting the sobs that try to leave his mouth, still silent tear were falling down his face.

 

“It’s okay.” The Alpha whispers and signals the others to help Boyd and his sister.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

After the emotional scene between he and the Alpha. He gave a ride to the others while Derek dealt with the teacher, who was inside the boiler room. When he was on his way to his house, Scott’s mom called him saying that he need to be in the hospital urgently. She has something to show him, he sighed tiredly and made a “U” turn and made his way to the hospital.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

“And if you tell anyone that I showed you this, I swear to God, I will kill you painfully.” Melissa threatens.

 

"Why do you want to show me a body I've already seen?" Stiles questions.

 

"Because you haven't seen everything." The woman starts showing him the guy that Lydia found, “See this around his neck? That's a ligature mark, which means that he was strangled with something, like cord or a rope.”

 

"Ah, okay, wait a second, what kind of werewolf strangles someone? You know, that's not very werewolf-y." He asks, apparently his theory that the Alphas did it was now out of the picture.

 

"My thoughts exactly and then there's this." She points at the smashed head showing its brain matter, "See the indentation? He was hit in the back of the head, hard enough to kill him. In fact, any one of these things could have killed him. I mean, someone seriously wanted this poor kid dead."

 

"All right, so then this couldn't have been Boyd, Cora or the Alpha Pack you know?" He starts, “They wouldn't have done all that. So maybe this is just one murder, I mean, maybe it's just a random coincidence.”

 

“I don't think it was just one.” The nurse says walking to other table uncovering the body, “Because this one and that girl over there got the exact same injuries. The M.E. said this one wasn't just strangled. Whoever did it used a garrote, which is a stick that you put through the rope, you just kind of keep twisting and...Stiles?” The woman asks. He didn’t know how to reply and the girl laying there was Heather. Heather is dead.

 

“Oh, my God, do you know her? I'm so sorry, I didn't even think…” Melissa stutters covering the body with sheet.

 

“I was...I was at her party. It was her birthday, her name is Heather.” He chokes out wiping the tears with his sleeve.

 

“Okay, we need to call your father, 'cause you're a witness.” She says, but he ignores her. Memories of the last time he saw Heather flashing through his mind. The purity ring on the boy that Lydia found, he runs to the other patient, grabbing the files nearest to it. Emily was the girl’s name; he read the file paying attention to every little detail until he read the word “Virgin” on it. His suspicions were right.

 

“Stiles?” Melissa questions sounding worried.

 

“I think I know what’s happening.” He says, pulling out his phone and dialing Derek’s number.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

“So Boyd and Cora might not have killed anyone?” The Alpha questions, glancing around the morgue.

 

“You're gonna wish they did.” He says.

 

“Why?” The Alpha questions.

 

“I'm not exactly sure yet, but they all have the same three injuries; strangled, throat slashed and head bashed in. All three happened to be virgins; it's called the threefold death.” He replies signaling the three bodies.

 

“So if these aren't random killings, what are they?” Derek asks.

 

“Sacrifices.” He gulps loudly, “Human Sacrifices.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Roar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:
> 
> pre Allison/Erica
> 
> slight Dark Stiles
> 
> slight Deaton and Lydia bashing 
> 
> mentions of off screen Danny/Stiles

Glowing eyes

 

Chapter 15: Roar

 

“I looked everywhere, it's like he just walked away. Left his car and his dog as well.” Scott explains. Stiles, for the first time in the last few months, is actually paying attention at his friend words. Apparently some guy vanished after he got out of the Vet’s office.

 

“Okay. Was he like...could he have been a virgin maybe? Did he look like a virgin? Was he, you know, virginal?”  He asks, cursing himself because of how he stutters the words.

 

“No, definitely not. Deaton makes me have sex with all of his clients, it’s a new policy.” Scott chuckles. He rolls his eyes, glares at the other teen and a low growl comes involuntary out of his throat. Derek ordered everyone in the pack to keep Scott in the know, ignoring everyone distrust at the boy. Scott gulps loudly obvious intimidate by his friends silence threat.

 

“No, I don't know if he was a virgin and why are you talking like he's already dead? He's just missing.” Scott says, still not taking very seriously his suspicions of the human sacrifices.

 

He sighs and then exclaims pretty loudly, “Missing and presumed dead because he's probably a virgin, Scott. Do you know who else is a virgin? Me. I'm a virgin, okay and you know what that means? It means that my lack of sexual experience is now literally a threat to my life. Okay, I need to have sex, like, right now. Someone needs to have sex with me, like, today. Like, someone needs to sex me right now!” He spills the ugly truth.

 

Sadly even with his new found confidence and small change of wardrobe. He has been very busy fighting homicidal lizards, crazy grandpas and a whole summer following empty leads to find his kidnapped friends to think of losing his V card. He would love that his first could be Derek, but at this point anyone could serve the purpose.

 

A locker bangs shut he lets out a not so manly yelp.

 

“All right, I'll do it. Come to my place at nine. Plan to stay the night, I like to cuddle.” Danny looks down at him smiling and flashing his dimples.

 

“Oh that was so sweet. Are you kidding?” He yelps surprised of the goalie sudden speech.

 

“Yes, I'm kidding.” Danny exclaims stepping away from him in a flash, he smirks. The boy’s heart skipped all over the place, he was lying and he was reeking of arousal. He ignores Scott’s presence and walks next to the Hawaiian teen.

 

“Okay, should I bring something tonight or you have it covered?” He says while admiring Danny’s muscular torso.

 

“Stiles, I told you I was joking.” The boy says avoiding his gaze.

 

“You know what I think Danny boy?” He steps closer resting his hand on the other’s naked shoulder, gazing straight to his eyes. Danny merely shocks his head and gulps “I think you found me attractive and you know I do find you smoking hot. I think you want to have sex with me, so tonight at your house, you and me. What do you say and don’t lie to me.” He whispers ignoring Scott disbelieving gasp.

 

“Sure, see you tonight.” Danny whispers back, a shocked expression still on his face. He smirks and walks away a triumphant smile on his face.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Stiles, Isaac, Boyd and Scott were waiting for the practice to start and trying to tone down the Coach’s yells. Everything seems really quiet until two identical figures pass next to them just when the Finstock decides to finally start.

 

“Pace yourselves!” The man shouts. Stiles looks at Boyd next to him, his answer was glowing and a hint of fangs was coming out of his mouth.

 

“Boyd calm down.” He whispers.

 

“It’s them.” The large teen grumbles his gaze glued to the twins who walked by them.

 

“Come on!” Finstock blow his whistle and the dark skinned beta runs immediately at full speed.

 

“Boyd wait! Boyd!” Stiles screams running after him, Isaac and Scott following him.

 

They run down an empty way and hear a voice say, “Ethan I always forget, how many bones are in the human body?” One of the twins asks, both were holding Boyd down.

 

“I don't know. Let's count.” The other replies. Stiles jumps from his spot and punches the twin with a black hoody straight in the jaw.

 

“That’s one.” He grunts. The twin fixes his jaw with an audible crack, then the shit got real. There was a lot of eyes flashing and sharp teeth, but a screaming was heard and the twins took off immediately.

 

They ran to find a boy tied to a tree with his head smashed and his throat slashed.

 

“It’s him, isn’t it?” He asked Scott, who just looks down and that’s all the answer he needs.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Derek watches his sister doing pull-ups then drops to the floor doing push-ups. The uncomfortable tension is unbearable, he didn’t know what to do or say to change the atmosphere. When he hears her grunt in pain, he knows he has to do something about it.

 

 

“Stop, you’re not done healing.” He says, it comes out more as an order.

 

“Yeah? Well, I'm done lying around.” She replies sounding livid, “I don’t know how can you be so calm, aren’t we gonna go after them?” She snaps, he looks down ashamed. He really wants to go after the Alpha’s and rip Deucalion’s head off, but he can’t risk his pack again. Cora glares at him and launch herself at him, he doesn’t stop her. He let her punch him and kick him, she need to get it out of her system.

 

“Come on, fight back!” She screams stopping, “I came back for this? I can't believe I got my ass thrown in a vault for three months for you. All those rumors I heard. A powerful new Alpha, one of the Hales, was building a pack. Do you know how long I waited to hear something like that? Do you have any idea how it felt to find out you were alive?” She scoffs.

 

“I'm sorry to disappoint you.” He whispers.

 

She looked like she wanted answers, but the Alarm starts blaring.

 

“What's that?” Cora question.

 

“Trouble.” He replies, the door roll open and Ennis appear growling. Cora snarls and runs to attack.

 

“No, wait. Wait!” He pleads, but she didn’t listen to him. She tried to land a blow on the giant man, but the other Alpha without difficulty subdues her.

 

“Ready for a rematch?” Ennis challenges, Derek roars, but Kali jumps to the room attacking him. He fights back, but the female is much stronger than him. Effortlessly she betas him to submission before stabbing him with a metal pipe. He roars in pain, he barely hears his sister.

 

“Are we done here?” Deucalion enters the room with a sarcastic expression on his face, “Because just listening to that was exhausting. So...let's chat.”

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

“Don't let it bother you,” Erica reassures his distressed pack mate. Isaac has been freaking out since the Alpha twins went with that stunt of beating themselves so they could just bother him. “It's just lunchtime detention.” She adds, he keeps fuming and ignores her, “If all they want right now is to piss you off, then don't give in. They're just trying to get to you”

 

“It's not just me,” he says glancing at the other side of the hallways, where Lydia was flirting with one of the twins.

 

“What about tonight?” She hears Aiden ask.

 

“Nope.” Lydia tries to play it cool, even though Erica can see the slut in her miles away.

 

“Studying, I could help you.” He tries again-

 

“Do you have an IQ higher than a hundred and seventy?” The redhead cockily says.

 

“Okay, you could help me.” The Alpha suggested. Erica scoffs, you could tell miles away that Lydia was about to give in.

 

“Tonight then?” Lydia flirts before walking away, moving her hips to much. She is a slut.

 

“I’ll catch you later.” Erica says starting to follow the redhead.

 

“What are you going to do?” Isaac panics.

 

“Nothing wrong, just going to warn her.” She replies not looking back.

 

“Lydia wait!” She calls. The redhead barely turns around acknowledging her presence, but doesn’t stop walking. Erica huffs and walks faster so she catch up with her.

 

“You need to stop seeing Aiden.” She says straightforward.

 

“Excuse me, but you can’t tell me what to do or who to see. Besides are you jealous?” Lydia snaps.

 

Erica rolls her eyes in annoyance, “Listen, did Stiles tell you about the Alpha pack?” She asks.

 

“Yeah, he tries to keep me in the know. What does it have to do with Aiden?” Lydia asks.

 

“Aiden and his brother are part of the Alpha pack and you need to stay away from him.” She orders, grabbing her arms so they stop walking.

 

“My last boyfriend was a murdering lizard. I think I can handle an Alpha.” Lydia glares at her.

 

“Okay, let me rephrase that. I am doing this for Stiles, I particularly couldn’t care less if he kills you or not. The Alphas are ruthless; they will kill you without hesitation. So for your own good keep your legs closed.”

 

She growls flashing her golden eyes at her and releasing her grip on her arm before walking away. When she was making her way to the lunch room, Allison walks past her. She gives a flirtatious smile and she swears she sees the huntress blushing.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Allison was nervously ordering some shelves when she spots Isaac drops some files on the floor. From the way he was sweating, he was clearly nervous. She doesn’t know if it’s for her presence or for any other reason. She clears her throat to catch his attention.

 

“Are you okay?” She asks.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I'm just...not a big fan of small spaces.” He responds avoiding her gaze. She flinches; she still remembers what she saw in his house.

 

“Can I ask you a question?” She says.

 

“Do you have to?” He still avoids looking at her.

 

“I guess not, but I'm gonna ask anyway.” She tries to joke, “Did Stiles tell you guys that I was at the school the other night?” She asks. She really wants to redeem herself, but if her father finds out, he is going to lock her up in tower.

 

“Yeah, something about you trying to be a better person and repair your mistakes. He just told me, oh was he not supposed to?” He finale looks at her.

 

“It would make me really happy if he didn't.” She replies.

 

“Yeah, well...you being happy really isn't a big priority of mine. Since you stabbed me...twenty times...with very sharp knives.” He shrugs.

 

“They were actually Chinese ring daggers, but...” She jokes.

 

“Oh, sorry was that...was that an apology?” He mocks.

 

“Would you accept an apology?” She smiles; he couldn’t have a chance to reply since the door slammed shut. He takes off his jacket and tries desperately to open it.

 

“Uh, maybe it locked from the outside.” She suggest not know what to say.

 

“No, there's something against it,” he pushed the door frantically then he started punching it. She could see the claws instead for fingernails, she was scared.

 

“Okay Isaac, just relax.” She tries to sooth him; he still was knocking harder and harder. She touch his shoulder, but that was a huge mistake. He abruptly turns around and growls, she didn’t expect it when he slammed her body against the shelves. The scream leaves her moth involuntarily.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

“Isaac!” Erica roars opening the door. The other Beta launches at her, but in his almost feral state, she could easily pin him to the ground. She growls in his face and the teen finally calms down.

 

“Allison?” She asks.

 

“I'm okay, I'm fine.” The brunette replies.

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't...I didn't mean to do that, I'm so sorry.” Isaac says chocking back a sob.

 

“I'm okay.” Allison reassures him.

 

“It's not his fault.” She stares straight into Allison’s eyes, she don’t want to piss her off. She has been victim of her rage.

 

“I know.” The huntress replies staring back at her.

 

“I guess now we know they want to do more than get you angry. They want to get someone hurt.” Erica says as Isaac steps off the ground.

 

“So are we gonna do something?” Allison wonders.

 

“Yeah, I'm gonna get them angry, really angry.” Erica smirks at her, Allison smirks back.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Stiles was fuming, his father just yelled at him and Lydia mocked him right in his face,. ‘ _What a bitch’_ , he slams him locker shut in frustration. He needs to figure out more about this sacrifice thing. He already research a lot of it, but still got nothing.

 

“You okay?” Scott asking him. He sighed; he didn’t even hear him coming.

 

“No, I am not okay. This sacrifice thing is really affecting me and you siding with the twins really got me pissed.” He spats, after the twins attacked Boyd. The Beta swore that he was going to kill them and Scott. Sweet and naïve Scott told him that they can’t kill them because that is not the right thing to do.

 

“I’m sorry okay; we need to get to class.” Scott suggests. He even forgot about class, well they have Science with Harris and that man is just as unbearable as Deaton. Not in the same way, but they annoy him the same. Deaton and an idea pops in his head, the vet probably knows something.

 

“We’re not going to class. I need to go somewhere.” He says walking away.

 

“We? Stiles I can’t ditch school.” Scott says following him.

 

“Well, then I will have to torture the information out of your boss.” He says making his way to the parking lot.

 

“Okay, I’ll go.” Scott sounding shocked by his friend’s words.

 

They get to Deaton’s in record time. He sighs in relied when he sees that there were no costumers.

 

“Hello Scott, Stiles, shouldn’t you two be in school?” The man greets opening the small gate. Stiles smiles because that was a mistake.

 

“We need information about the sacrifices, druids and all that jumbo.” He says not so politely.

 

“I don’t know if I can help you with …” The man couldn’t finish his sentence since Stiles pinned him to the wall by his neck.

 

“Let him go!” Scott snarls and tries to get a hold of his shoulder, but he uses his free hand. He claws the other’s boy palm making him jump backward; he releases the vet who coughs.

 

“This is a life or death situation. I don’t have time for your cryptic bullshit, so let’s start talking and please help me figure it out. Thus Scott will wait in the car.” He orders.

 

“Stiles please don’t do this.” Scott pleads.

 

“Heather is dead Scott. The Alphas are kicking out asses, go and wait in the car. Don’t try any stunts with me.” He roars. Scott flinches in shock and quietly steps out of the office.

 

“Now, let’s talk.” He says. The man nods, looking at his eyes insensitively. “Do I got something on my eyes?”

 

“No, please, let me know how I can help you?”

 

“Well, I’m sure you heard about the murders and my dad is going crazy since he can’t resolve this particular case. Because we all know he's missing pretty much half the story here, right? So then I started thinking and I remembered someone who does have a lot of information. Someone who always seems to know more than anyone else around here. I will appreciate if you just help me because I really don’t like to torture people.” He pauses to catch his breath and the man nods at him to continue.

 

“All these symbols and things...the triskeles, the bank logo, the Mountain Ash. All of it is from the Celtic druids. Anyone who has ever looked up human sacrifice before knows that the druids had a pretty big hard-on for it. When it came to giving one up to the Gods and Goddesses. You ever hear of the Lindow man?” Stiles paused for a brief period and then continued.

 

“He was a two thousand year old body found in England. He was found strangled, head bashed in, throat cut. Threefold death, sound familiar? They also found pollen grains in his stomach. Guess what favorite druid plant that was? Mistletoe and I don’t know I bother with this speech since I am telling all that you already know. Then why aren't you telling us?” He snaps.

 

“Maybe because we've spent every moment of the last ten years trying to push something away, denying it, lying about it becomes it’s a pretty powerful habit.” Deaton admits ashamed.

 

“All right, so this guy...is he a druid?” He questions.

 

“No, it’s someone copying a centuries-old practice of a people who should have known better. Do you know what the word _Druid_ means in Gaelic? It means _Wise Oak_. The Celtic druids were close to nature, they believed they kept it in balance. They were philosophers and scholars they weren't serial killers.” Deaton explains.

 

"Yeah, well, this one is." He sighs. He was about to keep asking questions, but his phone vibrates. He looks at the screen to ignore the call, but the _Lydia_ flashing on it made it him feel like something was wrong. So he tapped the screen to accept.

 

“I sort of can’t talk right now.” He says instead of greeting.

 

“Well, I can’t even talk either, I am really freaked out. You need to get to school now to tell me that I am not crazy. I’m hearing a dark music, the music teacher is missing and I don’t even know how I ended up in this class. Since I am in art and not in music.” The redhead screams from the other side of the line.

 

“Fine, try to calm down I’ll be there.” He sighs and hangs up, “Hey, do you have more patients for the day?” He asks to the vet.

 

“I don’t think so, is something wrong?” The man questions.

 

“I don’t know, but something tells me that your presence will be needed.” He replies, the man just nods in affirmation.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

“How long is this gonna take?” Erica sighs impatiently. Allison smiles while she is trying to make the motorcycle work, she doesn’t know how this crazy thing started, but today. Spending all the time with the blonde girl, getting to know her, is something that is drawing her to the female wolf. She doesn’t know what it is, but she doesn’t want to fight it and the looks Erica has been sending her. She doesn’t know if there are real or just part of her flirtatious personality, but she really, really likes it.

 

“Okay, climb in.” She says once the engine finally starts. She admires the gracious way that Erica climbs to the vehicle, “Pull back with your left hand, kick down to put in gear. Front brake and throttle.” She explains staring right into the other’s girl eyes and unconsciously resting her hand on Erica’s. “Back brake for stopping,” she steps away and takes a picture with her phone and text it to Isaac, “Try not to crash.”

 

“Yeah, been there, done that.” Erica smirks prior to speed the motorcycle inside the school.

 

Allison stays dumbfounded staring at the picture at the screen for a few more seconds, _beautiful_ was the only word in her mind at the moment. She shocks those thoughts away and runs inside the building to get a good view of the show. She arrives just in time.

 

“Get off my bike!” One of the twins shouts.

 

“No problem,” Erica smirks and jumps in the air landing perfectly on her feet.

“That came out awesome!” Isaac says standing next to her and Erica.

 

“Yeah, beautiful.” Erica smiles at her; she doesn’t know why the room suddenly feels so hot. Her heart feels like it’s trying to explode, even though she smiles back.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

When Stiles, Scott and Deaton arrived to school, they found out a lot of things. Deaton was really helpful; maybe because Stiles almost choke him, but they found out the second pattern, is not virgins. It is soldiers, now they are in Harris classroom and the jerk is missing. They came to that conclusion when they spot his briefcase.

 

“This test is graded **R!** ” Scott exclaims alarmed, taking Stiles out of his thoughts.

 

“This one's an **H.** ” Lydia adds.

 

“Stiles, you remember I told you what _Druid_ meant?” Deaton asks him.

 

“It’s the Gaelic word for _Wise Oak_?” He replies.

 

“Yeah, if a druid went down the wrong path, the wise oak was sometimes said to have become a dark oak. There’s a Gaelic word for that as well... _Darach._ ” Deaton explains joining the entire tests mixed around the desk in a specific order.

 

“Wait a minute, so that’s mean that Harris knows something.” He asks alarmed.

 

“It could be, or maybe the Darach himself left this message.” The vet responds.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Stiles was dead tired and feeling like crap. It was almost eleven pm and he just got home. After all the events of the day, he still went to Danny’s, he did lose his v-card. It was good, but also bad at the same time. He fucked Danny and Danny fucked him, however it was so shallow. He feels like he is betraying someone, he didn’t think of Danny, not even once. He sighs, it’s not like Derek is going to sleep with him anytime soon. He needs to move on.

 

He lets out yelp when he turns on his bedroom light and finds a very soaked Isaac sitting in his computer chair.

 

“Hey, what’s going on?” He asks when he notices the distress coming from he tallest teen in waves.

 

“I need to ask you a favor.” Isaac whimpers while stating up. Stiles doesn’t doubt and envelops him in a tight hug, not caring if he gets wet.

 

“Shh, it’s going to be okay, tell me what happened.” He whispers. The other Beta sobs are breaking his heart.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Derek was grunting in pain, after hours the Alphas had go at last. He spent hours with a pipe stuck in his abdomen and hours hearing a psychopath who made Peter look sane. He rambled of how he need to kill his pack so he can feel the power, something he can’t even think of doing it. He spent hours hearing Deucalion call himself the _Demon Wolf._

 

He knows he must do something quick before his pack is hurt. He can’t even imagine losing one of them, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, his sister who just got reunited and Stiles. He doesn’t want to go there; his weakness is that loud teenager. He needs to do something drastic, no matter the consequences, no matter if they hate him. He already lead his family, his pack to death, he is not going to do it again.

 

That’s why he kicked Isaac out, made him feel unwanted and inventing that lame excuse. He feels awful of what he did; throwing the glass at the abused boy who told him that in confidence and he use it against him. He keeps telling himself that it’s for the best.

 

“Derek!” He hears the door rolled open, he stands up from his bed and sees a very wet Stiles. A very wet and angry Stiles.

 

“Mind telling me why you kicked Isaac out?” The teen yells.

 

“I have Cora here, he was a bother.” He replies coldly, he is lying. Stiles stares at him knowing that he is not telling the truth, but he can’t be weak at the moment. “Go away Stiles, you shouldn’t be here.”

 

“You know what, fuck you. Your bitch of sister is here and you toss that poor kid out like if he is nothing. How dare you to use a memory of his father against him, you disgust me so much right now!” Stiles snarls, his claws were out and his eyes were glowing.

 

“Don’t talk to him like that.” Cora snaps entering the room. His sister is the only one who knows the real reasons of his actions.

 

“I talk the way I want, so back off!” Stiles snaps back.  Cora growls and pushes Stiles.

 

“Cora don’t.” He orders, but it was too late. Stiles reacted badly he roars and punches Cora straight in the face. An audible crack was heard, she snarls and intents to attack, but Stiles land another blow that throws her to the ground.

 

“Don’t mess with me bitch.” Stiles mumbles.

 

“Get out, you have no right to attack her.” He orders.

 

“She started it and you stay with your precious sister Derek. I know that you are hiding something from me. I really thought we were past all this secrecy…”

 

“Get out.” He tries to cut Stiles off.

 

“SHUT UP!” The boy roars and he flinches. Derek knows he is losing him, “I’m done with you. I’ll always ignore everything Derek and always stand by your side no matter what.”

 

“I ignored every threat, every abuse you inflicted me when I was human. I ignored when you were always tossing me aside for Scott. I ignored when you lead me on and making me believe that I had a chance, but this I can’t ignore. You crossed a line here, so I am done talking to you. I’ll show myself out.” Stiles says almost running out of the loft.

 

Derek wants to scream with furry and howl with rage. This hurt more that he expected. But most of all he wanted to…Cry. Wanted to run to him and tell him everything, but knew it was too late. Stiles left and he could feel the bond slowly fading.

 

**_*Hi I’m Emrys90 and It really is my fault this took so long. My computer crashed and I recently got it fixed. I’m so sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoyed the chapter 0809M is really awesome and understanding. Love ya bro. Blessed Be Readers.*_ **


	16. Intransigent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here's chapter 16 finally i don't have much to say besides thank you for all the reviews and thank you to my beta emrys90.
> 
> Also those who are fans of the Scott/Stiles bromance (like me) this is the chapter where their friendship starts to return to normal.
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter will be up but i promise I'll will never abandon a story, so this fic is going to be finished along side with my other stories, anyway enjoy.

Glowing eyes

 

Chapter 16: Intransigent

 

"Stiles," Scott says glancing at his dozed out friend, who is staring at nothing out of the window. "Stiles, Still with me?" He asks shocking out of his trance.

 

"Yeah, sorry, I'll keep helping you," The usually cheerful teen replies holding his pad. He was helping Scott study, but at the moment Scott couldn't care less about his grades. He has been noticing the pain; it was feeling not only physical pain "Okay _"_ **Anachronism** _."_

 

"Something that exists out of its normal time." Scott replies.

 

"Nice. Okay, next word... **Incongruous**."Stiles says flatly.

 

Scott sighs, he really doesn't know how to approach the subject, but Stiles as usual is keeping all to himself. "We have to talk about it sometime, okay?" He blurts out not so subtle, earning himself a glare from the other boy.

 

"Next word... **Intransigent** _._ " Stiles ignores him.

 

"Stubborn, obstinate." Scott responds sending a little message in the process, "Stiles we need to talk about this okay." He didn't even manage to finish his sentence when Stiles grunts in pain, "We shouldn't have come."

 

"We had to. There's safety in numbers, even when there's also death in numbers, okay? It's called a massacre or bloodbath, carnage, slaughter, butchery, wow, that's..." Stiles tries to put on a mask, but the loud gasp of pain cut him off.

 

"All right, Stiles I'm telling coach that..."

 

"No. No, no, no. I'm all right." Stiles argues.

 

"Well, you don't look all right. Would you just let me see it?" Scott pleads.

 

"I'm okay." Stiles keeps denying the truth.

 

"Just let me see it, okay?" Scott begs, Stiles finally gives in and lift his shirt revealing two long and deep cuts oozing some black liquid.

 

"I know it looks bad, but it's because they're from an Alpha. It'll take longer to heal." Stiles tries to calm his friend panicked expression at the sight of his injuries.

 

"How come Boyd and Isaac are fine then?" Scott questions glancing at the front of the bus, Stiles just sighs and let his head fall to the seat.

 

"I just can't believe he's dead." Stiles chokes out a sob, "I can't believe Derek's dead."

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

"Am I getting too close? I'm getting way too close, aren't I?" Allison babbles whiles squeezing the steering wheel.

 

"That depends. Are you just following the bus or are you planning on mounting it at some point?" Was Lydia’s smartass remark from the backseat, "And why is she on the passenger seat, I am your best friend." The redhead complains.

 

"Well, that depends Lydia, maybe because I call shotgun or maybe because the disgusting smell of Het Alpha twins coming from you. It can be sensed even with a human nose, besides she finds me smoking hot." Erica laughs.

 

"Please don't fight while I'm driving," Allison blushes, "I don't want to get too behind."

 

"Oh, do you mean the bus or the ex-boyfriend you're currently stalking?" Lydia spats while glaring at Erica.

 

"Actually I asked her to drive me after what happened. I don't want to leave anyone out of my sight, besides Stiles is severely wounded and the idiot hasn't told anyone." Erica smirks knowing that she won the battle against Lydia. But her smile is erased from her face when the reason of Stiles' injuries hit her like a smack to the face.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Stiles wants to just shut himself off the world. There's so much going on, unfortunately he can't just lose in his own mind, no matter how much he want to curl in on himself and cry. He just can't, there's still people who need him, the battle it's still not over.

 

_"I found the Alphas;_ _they’re one floor above them in the penthouse, right above Allison." Stiles yells entering at Derek‘s loft, he drove to Allison's to thank her for her actions in school. Finally believing that the girl was really trying to redeem herself, he stops dead in his tracks. When he saw the whole pack, including Scott, was there. Only Isaac was missing._

 

_"Same building as the Argents, we know." Derek replies not even looking at him._

_"Cora and I followed the twins." Boyd informs him._

_"Then they want you to know!" He states the obvious. He saw how the twins work, they would have known if someone was following them._

_"Or, more likely, they don't care." Peter remarks._

_"What is this?" He questions, gazing at the papers scattered around the table._

_“Isn't it obvious? The schemers are scheming, coming up with a coup de main better known as a pre-emptive strike." Peter replies amused._

_"You're going after them?" He asks shocked._

_"Tomorrow and you're going to help us." Derek says finally connecting his gaze._

_"So kill them first, that's the plan?" He asks._

_"They won't even see it coming." Boyd says._

_"Why is the default plan always murder?" Scott asks, "Just once, can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?" He adds glancing at Stiles begging for support._

_"You never get tired of being so blandly moral, do you?" Peter remarks._

_"Well I have to agree with them Scott, these guys are bad news. You saw what they're capable of, but still I have to tell you this plan of yours Derek, is complete bullshit." He says._

_"Why do we need this kid?" Cora snarls, glaring daggers at him._

_"This kid helped save your life and also kicked your ass once. I gladly do it again." He snarls back._

_"We can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move." Erica comments like trying to get some sense into him. Stiles just shakes his head, the plan was really bad, the Alphas wanted to be found._

_"You can't beat a pack of Alphas." Scott says in his favor._

_"That's why we're going over to Deucalion, just him." Derek argues._

_"Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies." Boyd adds_

_"Only this isn't a snake, it's a hydra and like Scott says, they're all Alphas. Deucalion's still the leader." Peter sides with him, who would have thought._

 

"Hey, Stiles, you're bleeding again." Scott's voice got him out of his daze, "And don't tell me that it's just taking longer to heal, okay? Because I'm pretty sure that still bleeding means not healing at all." He hears his friend talk, but he took notice of how Ethan's head cocked to the side.

 

"He's listening." He states.

 

"Do you think he's going to do something?" Scott questions.

 

"Not in front of this many people."

 

"Okay, well, what about the two ticking time bombs sitting right near him?" Scott points at Boyd and Isaac.

 

"No, they won't, not here." He replies not believing his own words. He was right in doubting, he could see Boyd’s claws squeezing the bus' seat. He stands up abruptly, ignoring the pain and starts walking, he can hear Scott's worried questions and Isaac trying to calm him down. He ignores everything and just walks.

 

_After having a long heart to heart talk with Allison and telling her to stay away because he doesn't want daddy Argent after them, he finally enters the elevator. Just as he presses the respective button a scent hits his nose, his claw are out immediately out and warning snarl comes out of his throat._

_"Come on, Stiles, put those away." The blind man, also known as Deucalion, tells him he knows the way he looks. Because Isaac described him, "I'd have to be blind, deaf and quadriplegic for you to be an actual threat. Or maybe you should take a chance, your heartbeat's steady, you might be afraid of me, but you're controlling it. Maybe you'd actually rise to the occasion, become an Alpha by killing one." The man read him like a book. He is not going to denied that he is in fact scared, but the Alpha was wrong in the last part._

_"I'm not like you, I don't care about the power." He says._

_"Not yet. But situations come about. Situations where you realize the only way to protect one person is to kill another and I know you are ready to kill when its need." The man hums._

_"You want to threaten me? Is that why you're here?" He asks his nerves were racked._

_"No. I live here, it's a great building and the neighbors are surprisingly friendly." Deucalion replies calmly._

_"What do you want?" He asks._

_"I want to see what you're made of." The man replies, just on cue the doors open, he steps out of the elevator, angry and confused. Why would the Alpha of Alphas want with him._

"Let go." Boyd growls at him, when he gets a hold of his wrist, stopping the large teen of doing something stupid.

 

"You got a plan. Tell me your brilliant plan and I'll let go. What are you going to do? Kill him, right here? Then what? What are you going to do after that?" He hisses in a low voice.

 

"I don't care." Boyd growls.

 

"I do and trust me no one wants to kill all those bastards as much as I do. But we can't rush without a plan." He whispers, he release Boyd's wrist to grab his side. The pain was becoming almost unbearable and the blood was staining his shirt.

 

"Whoa, whoa, you're still hurt!" Isaac exclaims, Boyd glance at him his eyes full of concern.

 

"I'm fine," He mutters, not caring if they believe him or not. "Give me a chance to figure something out. Something that doesn't have to end with another one of us dying." He pleads.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

"Crisis averted?" Scott asks when Stiles returned to his seat.

 

"Mm-hmm." Was Stiles response, followed by a grunt of pain.

 

"That's it, I'm telling coach Stiles." He snaps, tired of Stiles pity party.

 

"No, I'll be fine. Did you try calling Deaton?" Stiles whimpers.

 

"Yeah, he won't answer me."

 

"Then call Erica and Allison." Stiles suggests.

 

"How are they going to help back in Beacon Hills?"

 

"They're not. They've been following us for hours, I don't know why they thought I wasn't going to notice. Pathetic." Stiles mutters. Scott manage a smile even with serious injuries Stiles can't forget his sarcasm.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

"Hey, Scott, I was just about to walk into a movie with Lydia, uh, you know, the popcorn and..." Allison starts when she picks up her ex's call.

 

"I know you guys are right behind us, Put me on speaker." The werewolf cut her off, she doesn't bother in reply she just do what he told her to. "Okay, look, Stiles is still hurt." Scott announces sounding extremely concerned.

 

"What do you mean still? He's not healing?" Erica asks.

 

"No, he's not healing. I think he's actually getting worse. The blood's turning, like, a black color." The boy replies.

 

"We need to get him off the bus." Erica says.

 

"And take him where, a hospital?" Lydia questions from the back seat.

 

"If he's dying, yeah." Erica answers.

 

"Scott, there's a rest area about a mile up. Tell the coach to pull over." Allison orders before ending the call.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

"Get back to your seat, McCall!" Isaac hears Coach yells, he listen Scott's frustrated sigh.

 

"Jared, keep your eyes on the horizon." Finstock says and a great idea pops out in his mind. He quickly stand up and went to take a seat next to the nauseous teen.

 

"Hey Jared, how you doing?" Isaac asks smiling mischievously.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

"This shouldn't be happening. I've seen him heal from worse than this." Scott hears Erica comment. He was too distracted, his best friend is lying unconscious on a dirty bathroom floor and probably dying. He doesn't know what to do.

 

"Okay, what do we do then?" Allison asks.

 

"Do we just call an ambulance?" Erica suggests.

 

"What if it's too late? What if they can't help?" Allison replies.

 

"We got to do something." He says speaking for the first time.

 

"You know, it could be psychological." Lydia suggests.

 

"What do you mean, like, psychosomatic?" He questions hopeful.

 

"Somatoformic, a physical illness from a psychogenic cause. It's all in his head" Lydia explains.

 

"All in his head?" Allison asks.

 

"Because of Derek, He's not letting himself heal 'cause Derek died." Scott says connecting the dots.

 

"So what do we do?" Allison asks

 

"Stitch him up," Lydia suggest taking out a sewing kit. The girls glance at her incredulously, "I'm serious." She snaps.

 

"She's right, maybe all he needs to do is just believe it's healing. Someone please turn the sign on the front door to ‘Closed’." He says grabbing the items from Lydia's hands, "Go get his bag, he's going to need another shirt and distract Finstock. Make sure the bus doesn't leave." He orders.

 

"You know how to do it?" Allison asks.

 

"Yeah, my mom taught me in case of emergencies." He nods after that the girls step out of the bathroom and he is alone. He spends an eternity threading the needle, his hand didn't stop shaking.

 

No matter how many fights he and Stiles had, they always are going to be best friends, brothers. Stiles won't die on his watch. When he's done he notices that Stiles won't react to anything, he almost wasn't breathing.

 

"Stiles? Oh my god, Stiles! Stay with me Stiles!" He yells frantically slapping his friend's check, so the other teen could wake up.

 

"It's my fault" Stiles jolts awake.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

_Derek's plan was bad, but he couldn't just stay away. He went to fight with the pack, with Derek, but still it wasn't enough._

_The fight was rough, the Alphas were winning, everything was happening so fast. The twin Beta’s beat the crap out of Isaac and Scott, Kali broke Erica's legs with no mercy whatsoever. He was still breathing hard and pretty beat up, but he was still standing along with Derek. That was until Kali and Ennis trapped Boyd and Cora._

_"Kill him, the others can go. You're beaten, do it, Derek. Take the first step." Deucalion says referring to Boyd._

_“Are we serious with this kid? Look at him, he's an Alpha? To what? A couple of useless teenagers?" Kali mocks baring her teeth._

_"Some have more promise than others.” Deucalion replies and Stiles swore that the man glanced at him._

_“Let him rise to the occasion then." Kali said full of sass. "What'll it be Derek? Pack or family?" Kali growls pressing her foot harder on Cora's neck. She barely had time to finish her words when arrows were flying everywhere, exploding in a blinding light._

_"Your eyes...cover your eyes!" Deucalion yells._

_The commotion wasn't over when Ennis aimed his claws to Boyd's neck. Stiles didn't doubt, he just ran and pushed Ennis backwards. In doing so he receiving a large cut on his chest, but a rush of power came to him._

_He landed on his feet running to strike once again, but Derek jumped out of nowhere and pushed the giant Alpha out of the way. Unfortunately he too was falling several feet in the air, landing on some old stairs._

_"Derek!" He screamed, horrified when he see his Alpha's body smashed to the ground._

 

_Erica was crawling on the floor, her legs weren't healed yet, but she saw for a moment Stiles' eyes turn chrisom red. She knows she wasn't the only one._

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Stiles sighs after almost dying, he can't believe he has to stand Finstock's stupid rants, but still he doesn't want to die anymore. He needs to be alive; he came to that conclusion after stopping Isaac from killing Ethan. They need someone, someone to guide them and lead them. He is not going to allow Derek's death to be in vain, he is going to live and avenge him no matter the cost.

 

"What?" He snaps at Scott who has been staring at him intensely since they got back on the road, "I'm fine." He assures at his worried friend.

 

"I'm sorry; I thought you had something in your eyes." Scott smiles, he didn't miss Erica and Allison knowing stares.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Derek was barely standing on his feet but he need to get to Stiles, needs to let him know that he is alive, he is not even aware how he dragged himself to the school parking lot, he looked everywhere but the blue jeep wasn’t anywhere in sight, he it’s almost hit by a car when his body meets the ground, the last thing he heard was a female scream.


End file.
